First Impressions
by likewhitesmoke
Summary: Beautiful, bookish, independent, and ... judgmental? To Bella Swan, Edward Cullen is nothing more than an arrogant, pretentious, and unbearably handsome annoyance. Definitely not the type of man she could ever fall in love with. No, definitely not. Pride and Prejudice inspired B&E romance! **On Hiatus**
1. Chapter 1: A Pretentious Prick

**I'm doing my yearly reread of **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**! While reading, I remembered I had this unfinished P&P inspired story on fanfiction. So, I thought it would be fun to update while I read the book again. Updates should be pretty quick because I'll be reading a chapter or two of P&P and then writing my own Bella and Edward fanfic version and posting it. I don't think this story will be edited by anyone other than me, so … sorry if that's a pain. If it gets too bad, I can grab a second pair of eyes. **

**Since my writing has improved, (at least, I hope! In my original draft of this I wrote "ease dropping" **cringing so hard it hurts**), I rewrote the chapters I had already posted (there were only three chapters)! I changed some stuff, so you might want to reread (and it's probably way better so please reread). **

**Every chapter I'll have a P&P quote and a fun fact about Jane Austen. If you know any facts about her and want me to mention them, please feel free to PM me! I hope this story is fun for everyone. If you want, you should read P&P with me and we can discuss it through reviews on this story (or something like that)! **

**Now, for this chapter's Jane Austen fun fact! **

**Jane Austen Fun Fact: There are 14 kisses in Jane Austen's novels. **

"_There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." _

**Chapter 1: A Pretentious Prick **

Tobacco, vanilla, and faint grassy notes filled my nostrils, setting my heart at ease. The familiar mustiness surrounded me and suddenly, I knew I was home. Stacks upon stacks of vintage novels and old, finely bound volumes crowded me, so close, I felt like I was in their warm embrace. This work may have seemed monotonous to some, but I enjoyed its simplicity. Here, I was surrounded with what I loved most:

_Books. _

With glasses perched on my nose and my hair pulled up in a messy bun—which certainly didn't look as appealing on me as it did on all the women in the photographs I saved on Pinterest—I poured over the store's "new" editions. One hand scanned the pages while the other whipped off the dust as it fell onto my mustard colored dress. _The Catcher in the Rye _was a book I had been saving to read. With this second printing of a first edition in my hands, the book jumped to the top of my to be read list. _I can't believe I'm an English Lit major and I haven't read this book_, I mused as my fingers traced over the seal on the book's first page. Something which only slightly decreased its value.

_The Library of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. _

I wondered what type of man he was outside of being a doctor. Judging by the sizable donation he made to my shop the other day, he seemed like a man I could fall in love with. But of course, this was only fantasy. Dr. Cullen had been married for longer than I had been alive to a woman too perfect to be real. Forks was small and the pair of them were everywhere.

Having a bookstore in a small town was a blessing. Behind and counter, I could watch as customers fell in love with different books. I watched their tastes develop, progressing and regressing depending on the day. On the sales floor, I could interact with familiar faces, helping them find the perfect selection. In a way, I felt like I was running a travel agency. Through books they could transport themselves since no one ever seemed to leave this town.

You were born in Forks. Grew up in Forks. Started a family in Forks. Grew old in Forks. And died in Forks. People rarely deviated from this. So, when Dr. Carlisle's sons went off to "find themselves" someplace else, it was a shock to everyone. It was like no one could fathom the idea of a life outside of this tiny town in Washington.

I sure couldn't. I always felt too agoraphobic to travel or try anything new. I had always been an independent, self-sufficient … loner. _Perhaps my sisters scared me away from all human contact … _I smirked at the thought as I powered up my old, Dell computer and waited with my cup of sencha.

Dealing with the chaos of my family caused me to appreciate silence more than most people. This was my favorite time of day: early morning just before everyone went to work; streets are quiet, the world hasn't woken up yet, and the sun is just beginning to rise. I felt like I was coming alive during this time, rising with the day. Morning felt fresh and new. Before my family woke up and decided to bug me, I felt like my own person.

The computer _finally _loaded just as seven o'clock hit and my store was ready to open. Sure, no one really came in so early but I was always here. It was nice to have a few hours to myself before customers began to filter in. Angela, one of my stores four employees, wouldn't arrive for another three hours which was when foot traffic would finally pick up.

Flipping my sign to "open," I performed my usual morning routine, staring out of my store front window and watching the cars pass on their way to work. I always gave each driver I saw a story, making up their profession, their family, and their hobbies in the split second I saw them as they passed by. People watching was a hobby of mine; in a way, I always loved sizing people up. After a few minutes, I would get back to work, playing old records (since the store's radio broke last week) while researching the value of old books. Just as I'm researching the first, I heard the door chime, surprising me.

I peered up over the sixteen volume set in front of me to find a man stalking toward the counter. With a strong, yet slim build, angular features, and striking emerald eyes, he disarmed me. My eyelids fluttered and my face grew hot and suddenly, I felt like a heroine from one of the romance paperbacks sitting on my bedside table. So attracted to his attractive features, it took me a moment to note his annoyed expression.

"Hell, welcome to—"

"I don't have time for this"—right hand comes up, waving me off—"I'm just picking up a gift for my mother. I spoke to someone yesterday."

My cheeks burned and I tilt my head down, forcing my hair forward as to hide behind my hair and glasses. Suddenly, I'm upset with myself. _I'm not one to hide from men. What am I doing? _Straightening my back again and pushing my chest forward slightly, I raised my eyes to meet his gaze. _Ha! Who's intimidating now, asshole? _

"What's the name?"

His eyes roamed over me before he smirked. Then, I felt like a kitten trying to play lion.

"Edward Cullen," he replied as if talking to me was the most taxing thing he had done in his entire life.

Bending over, I peered at the array of holds to my right. Running my fingers over the novel's spines, I searched for his holding. I cringed as I came up short, not finding his name in the stack. I took a moment to mentally prepare myself for how I was going to tell this irritated asshole that I didn't have his book. _Maybe I misjudged him? _

"I'm so sorry, sir. I don't see a hold under that name."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

_Nope! I guess I hadn't misjudged him. _

"Sir, if you give me the title, I can try to help you find it."

"You can try to help me find it? Aren't you the one who works here? Why would I be doing the digging?" With a sarcastic laugh, he continued. "No. You know what, I don't need you to figure anything out. I'd just like to speak to whoever's in charge here. They can help me find it."

_Check mate, asshole. _

"I'm in charge. I'm the owner."

His eyes swept over me before he smirked again.

_Why am I so amusing to him? I should be the one laughing here. God. _

"You're doing a great job, aren't you?" He paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair, tousling it slightly. "Look, I'm not in the mood for all of this, I—"

"Then, let me help you," I insisted, interrupting.

Sure, I didn't _want _to help him but I also didn't want to be berated in my own store.

"I have somewhere to be," he said, turning on his heel. "Do you always lose people's things?" he called over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

Irked, I picked up my expired holds box, flipping through until I found his last name. I smirked, unable to help myself as I picked out his card and held it in my hand.

"You were supposed to pick it up yesterday."

"Yesterday?" he said, turning around.

"Your hold expired yesterday. But … I'm sure it's around here somewhere. Just give me a moment to look—"

"I have a job to get to," he replied with a wave of his hand. "I can't just sit around and stare at books all day like you do. I have—"

"I do important things."

"—an actual job. You know, a job with actual adults that didn't just give up on their lives."

"I didn't give up on—"

"You know? A job like that."

"—anything."

"How about this, you find the book—since, it doesn't appear like you have anything better to do—and I'll go to work and drop by when I'm finished. How does that sound?"

"What's the—"

"Figure it out. My father put it on hold, not me. I don't know what it is."

"Don't you feel like you're being a bit"—the front door opened and closed, leaving me alone—"ridiculous?"

With a sigh, I phoned his father, wondering how on Earth he had managed to have a son so horrible.

*************************************First Impressions**********************************

My loafers cut into my feet, creating blisters as I rose on my toes to place books on their spots on the shelves. Stifling my downcast spirit, I focused on the smooth classical sounds coming from my turntable. The shop was slow today which I was thankful for. After this morning, I just wanted to sink into a dark corner and immerse myself in piles of books.

"I'm going to go grab coffee from next door. You sure you don't want anything?"

I turned, smiling at Angela as she peered over my cart of books to see me. Her smile was bright today. Of course, all she had been doing was smile after she got her braces taken off. I'm sure, as a twenty-four-year-old woman, having them was difficult. Her light umber skin made her chocolate brown eyes feel like something I could drown in. I grinned at her, knowing there must be a special reason for her to take her glasses off today.

"Hot date tonight?"

She flushed, eyes shooting to her feet.

"I don't know … We met online. It's still pretty new."

"Is this the first time you've met in person?"

"Yep." She broke out into a grin.

"And … you're meeting in public?"

"Of course." She rolled her eyes before her smile widened. "You know, you're only a year older than me, Bella. You don't have to look out for me like I'm some teenager."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just overprotective."

_God, I sound like my mother. _

"Don't worry. I guess it's a good thing. So … coffee?"

"How 'bout … two shots of espresso with a splash of caramel and non-fat milk?"

"You got it, boss." She turned on her heel before pausing and asking, "You good here by yourself."

"Of course. We're totally dead anyway. You could take your time if you wanted to."

She was out the door before I could say anything else. Climbing off the step stool, I wandered back over to the large donation from Dr. Carlisle Cullen a man, who I found out this morning, was too patient for his own good. How could a man like that be related to the man who came in here earlier? Everything about them was different. For all I knew, Edward Cullen could be an adopted son. An adopted son of which he had zero influence over … I smirked at the thought.

Feeling nosy, I pulled my old Dell computer from its sleep and pulled up a search engine. Typing in "Edward Cullen," I sat back and waited for the results, sighing as the computer thought about it. Finally, a few images popped up along with several articles. Apparently, he was into computer software and while he made money at that, it seemed like he had also inherited a great deal from his grandfather when he had passed away. Judging by the articles, his life seemed rather boring. Looking for something more stimulating, I clicked on the images tab and waited for his face to appear.

When it did, I was shocked. _Did the man ever smile? Was his face just glued into a frown? _Even at parties, he seemed bored, out of place. In a strange way, he reminded me of myself. Surrounded by people, he seemed like he wanted to slip away and find some privacy.

I cringed at the idea. I doubted there was a single thing Edward and I related on. _Geez, am I on a first name basis with him? _Perhaps he was so bored because he felt so far above everyone else. Perhaps, like this morning, he was too far ahead to understand. Nothing seemed to satisfy him. Already, I hated that. How could a man go through the world while being displeased with everyone and everything in it?

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

I snapped out of my trance, sitting up straighter as my sister entered the shop. Rosalie was my opposite in every way. I was short and curvy and she was tall and curvy but, our curves were literally nothing alike. All of her fat seemed to go to the places every woman wanted: butt and breasts. While mine accumulated in awkward places, mainly settling in on my thighs and stomach. My breasts were nothing to write home about and my butt was basically flat. Rosalie on the other hand … Well, it seemed God had blessed her with all the good genes. Even our coloring wasn't remotely similar. I was ivory skinned with dark umber hair and Rosalie was golden tan (thanks to hours in the sun while I was locked away in doors) and platinum blonde (which was strangely natural).

Despite our differences, I had never harbored jealously toward her. Which I was sure was a relief in our household. Everyone nagged at her all the time. She and I had always been in our own little world. We felt far removed from everyone else. Perhaps it was because we were a few years older than our sisters. Our perhaps it was because we weren't absolutely, annoyingly mad.

"Rosalie!" I smiled, standing to greet her. "I didn't know you'd drop by."

"I text you constantly. You never answer your phone."

"I'm working."

"Well, I'm working, too." With a smile, she lifted up her right hand and presented me with a box I recognized instantly. She had gone to my favorite bakery in town. "I just got done with an interview. So, I thought I'd drop in and check on my little sis."

I frowned. From the tense look on her face, I knew there was something she was leaving out. _Our mother … she must have put her up to something. _While Rosalie was strong, our mother's temperament was even stronger. Mom was one woman you didn't want to interfere with. With Dad by my side, I always felt comfortable pressing her buttons, though. But one day, I'm sure I will push her too far.

Taking the cupcake and opening up the box to peer at the flavor—I grinned; it was cherry vanilla, my favorite—I asked her, "So, what does Mom need this time?"

Rosalie's eyebrows rose, but she didn't deny it.

"How could you tell?"

"Well, for one, you brought me a cupcake and two, you're a horrid liar."

She grimaced. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are throwing this party. We're all invited. Mom wanted me to drop by and tell you that she'll expect to see you there."

"She couldn't have called me herself?"

"She knows … Well, Bella you don't exactly listen to her, do you?" She smirked.

"I'm not big on parties, Rose. You know me. I want to leave the second I walk in. And I'm always clinging to you. I'm sure that gets annoying."

"It doesn't. I like talking to you better than anyone else, anyway."

"So, are you really down to go to this? Mom spends most of the time trying to hook you up with every available man."

"Yeah but this time, she said she'd give me free reign."

"Free reign?" I repeated with a chuckle.

Knowing my mother, there was no way that was happening. Rosalie was twenty-seven, turning twenty-eight. By my standards, she had all the time in the world. I was only a few years younger and had literally no idea what I wanted when it came to men. So, I didn't understand the pressure mom put on her.

"You know … it doesn't matter what she wants, Bella. It's what I want. I don't want to be in a loveless marriage. That might be fine for her, but for me—"

"I get it," I interrupted. She had told me this so many times before. "You always stay true to yourself, Rose. I don't doubt that."

She smiled at this. "I have to go. Promise you'll go with me. What can it hurt?"

"Everything," I murmured, smiling gently.

"Miss. Overdramatic."

I rolled my eyes.

"Think of all the things I've done for you," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll come. When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"I'll be there … for you."

*********************************First Impressions********************************************

With a copy of _The Tenant of Wildfell Hall_ in hand, I waited for him, skimming the pages, smiling at familiar passages. This edition was published by The Folio Society and had colorful lithographs throughout. I wondered if this was something Edward would read. He didn't strike me as someone who would appreciate Anne Bronte. Honestly, I didn't know what he struck me as at all.

He was so … cold. How could anyone connect with him? Sometimes, when I held a particular book in my hands, I pictured the sort of person who would read it. I would fantasize about coming across someone reading one of my favorites and having the courage to walk up to them, sit down and discuss it. Discussing literature with a beautiful man … God, what a dream. Perhaps I'd watched _You've Got Mail _too many times.

The front door chimed, pulling me from my Tom Hanks filled fantasies. Peering up, I saw him. He appeared just as annoyed as he had this morning. His eyes meet mine. _Nope … He looks far more annoyed. How great for me. _

_ Who could be so annoyed about picking up a Bronte novel? _

"You found it?"

I closed the book and leaned forward, resting my arms on the desk in front of me. _Appear confident. Don't let some man break you. _Pushing my chest forward and straightening my spine, I smiled at him which caused him to raise his brow.

_Did no one ever smile at him? I mean, I guess I'd understand why. Only a mother could love that face … And plenty of clueless women, perhaps … Am I being bitchy? _

"I found it. _The Tenant of Wildfell Hall_ published by Folio Society."

He stopped before my desk, peering down at the book.

"That's what all the fuss was about?" He huffed, pulling for his wallet.

"What? This isn't for you?"

He choked on a laugh. "Me? No. I can't remember the last time I had a moment to sit down and read a book. It's a gift for my mom. She had this edition but it was lost in a fire …" he trailed off before shaking his head. "Why am I even telling you this? How much?"

"Twenty forty," I said as I punched the numbers into my register.

He pulled out his card and I swiped it without looking at him.

"I'm sorry about—"

"Don't be. It doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"Do you want a bag?"

"What do you think?"

"I … don't … know …" I said sarcastically.

"It's raining."

"Is it?" I asked, peering over his shoulder. "I've been stuck inside all—"

"I'll just take a bag," he cut me off.

I smiled, filled with ire. "Your day not go well?" I couldn't help but ask as I slid his book into a bag.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You seem tense."

"Compared to what? You don't know me."

"I just thought—"

"You don't really get paid to think, though, do you?"

"What's your—"

"Do I need to sign anything?"

"Just this rec—"

"Perfect," he said, grabbing a pen from the coffee mug near my computer.

He signed the paper quickly, scribbling his name before grabbing his bag.

"Thanks for coming …" I said, feeling slightly deflated as he turned on his heel and walked away from me. I guess to him, I wasn't a person.

***********************************First Impressions*******************************************

Tonight, curled up on my favorite love seat, I chose an old paperback of _The Tenant of Wildfell Hall_. I snagged a copy from work, saving it from the recycling bin. With music playing from my phone, I tried to fall into a different world, allowing the stresses from my day to melt away. I pushed Edward Cullen far from my mind, immersing myself with Helen Graham and her dark secrets.


	2. Chapter 2: Socially Anxious

**Here is chapter 2! I edited it so … if it's a train wreck, I'm sorry! **

**Jane Austen fun fact: In her lifetime she completed six novels, including **_**Northanger Abbey, Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice, Mansfield Park, Emma, **_**and **_**Persuasion. **_**Four of them were published before her death. **

"_She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me, and I am in no humor at the present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." _

**Chapter 2: Socially Anxious Meets the Annoyingly Pretentious**

Ignoring the world around me, I fell into my book. Tonight … Well, I didn't even want to consider it. It would be horrid. I didn't need to be a psychic to know that much. If it weren't for Rose, I'd be hiding in my little library, wasting the day away immersed in a good book. In the corner of my room, I had a little reading nook. Rose and I shared a small flat and I learned to make the most of my limited space. I had a fuzzy carpet surrounded by mini book shelves, lights, and too many pillows to count. Here, I felt the most at peace. Which made going anywhere besides work, another place I was surrounded by books, nearly impossible.

"Bella. I thought you were going to get ready?"

My eyes rose from the page, finding my sister in my doorway with a disapproving look.

"It's only two. I thought we didn't have to head out 'til seven?"

"Yeah … but don't you want to plan ahead? I mean, you always wear the same sort of—"

"I like my wardrobe, Rose. What's wrong with it?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes at me with a loving smile. "There's nothing wrong with it. I just think … for tonight you could try something … I don't know. Simpler? Feminine? You could borrow one of my dresses."

"We're far from the same size."

"That isn't true."

Placing the book face down on my lap, I grabbed my breasts. "How could these fit into anything you own?"

She giggled. "You really got lucky, didn't you?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, I have some dresses that are pretty roomy. You could try one?"

"What's wrong with my clothes? I'm sure you can find something from my closet."

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way—"

"I always take things the wrong why when you tell me not to take things the wrong way."

"—but all of your clothes are grandma clothes."

"That's the style now."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. Since I got a Pinterest? You haven't seen my boards? I know you follow me."

"Well, maybe those outfits are fine for your job and stuff but this is a party filled with—"

"You're sounding like our mother."

"—tons of rich people and—"

"Did she give you a pep talk before you came here?"

"—I just thought you'd feel more comfortable if you looked nice." She sighed. "Do you always have to talk over me?"

I smirked. "You grew up with me. Shouldn't you be used to it?"

"Who could get used to you?"

I picked up my book again, ignoring her with a book. I heard her mumble something, causing me to giggle as she traversed across my room, digging into my closet. She huffed as she shifted through my clothes. My smile widened as I heard the hangers move continuously. She couldn't find a single thing. A minute passed. And then another. Until, finally, I heard her pause.

"You seriously raided our grandmother's closet, Bella."

"It's a look."

"I suppose."

I peered over as I heard her walking out of my closet. "I found this black dress. You could wear this, I guess. Although, I'd like to see you in some color."

My eyes ran over the dress and I shrugged my shoulders. "Are we going for plain? Maybe I can wear some colored tights and a cardigan."

"I was thinking a statement necklace and some flats?"

"You're in charge, I guess."

She lowered the dress as her smile faltered. "Bella, if this isn't you and you don't want to wear it … I just feel bad making you, is all."

I shrugged again.

"Did you have something picked out?"

"I did. But I'm not really committed to anything. I don't care either way."

She looked back at my closet. "What did you want to wear?"

I pointed. "That mustard colored one. I have purple tights and I really like the lace on the dress. I don't know. I liked the pattern and thought it could be cute."

Her face was blank and I knew, as my older sister, she had an opinion.

"I don't know Rose. You're more used to going out. Parties are your thing, not mine. So, if you have a better idea, I could—"

"Wear that dress. If you like it, you'll feel confident in it."

"But you think other people will—"

"Screw other people, Bella." She grinned. "You're unique. I shouldn't pressure you to be someone different. I just think …"

"What?" I asked after a heartbeat.

She shrugged. "It just might be easier, that's all. Mom's always giving you a hard time and I was just thinking, just this once …"

"It will be fine. I can handle our mother."

"I know you can."

"Has she still been pressuring you?"

Rose gave me a pointed look. "What do you think?"

"I'm so sorry, Rose."

"It's not your fault. Dad's always there to distract her but sometimes … It just feels like too much, you know? I just hate being the oldest. It's like the focus all of their attention on me. We have three younger sisters living at home and they don't even care what they do. Kate is too introverted for her own good. Alice prattles on endlessly. Tanya acts like she's the youngest, always following her around. God, I just can't even."

Chuckling, I responded, "They won't be there tonight, will there?"

"I hope not. This party is probably a bit too old for them. But then again, Mom parades them around wherever she goes. It's like she's hoping to pawn us all off."

"Don't stress about it too much. We'll just have cocktails and ignore her."

"We'll try. That's for sure."

Two hours later, I was sitting on the bathroom floor with Rose posed on the chair behind me, curling my annoying unruly hair. She was patient, but due to its thickness my hair takes forever to manage. She finished getting ready an hour ago, managing to work on her hair and makeup until they reached perfection. She had a way about looking understated and drop-dead gorgeous at the same time. Part of me was jealous. However, I loved my sister too much for that to affect anything.

Growing up, Mom had made sure I had known she was the prettiest. And the smartest. And the greatest at basically everything. I was just an afterthought. Someone she hadn't had high hopes for. I hadn't minded. Part of me had enjoyed living in my older sister's shadow. It was comfortable there. In her shadow, I could grow on my own—develop as a person. While I had envied my sister at times. Most of the time, I had felt for her. The pressure she had been under had been immense. It was something I doubted I would have been able to deal with. Rose had handled it well—she _still _handled it well—although sometimes, she seemed like she was going to break.

"Are you excited?" I asked, attempting to clear my head.

"I guess. I like meeting new people."

I imagined her smiling behind me.

"Of course, you do. You're the social one."

"It takes practice. Just like everything else."

"What does?"

"Talking to new people. How can you expect to get good at something if you're not willing to take the time to practice?"

"Touché."

She finished my hair and placed the curling iron down before unplugging it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Am I ready to meet our maker?"

She giggled.

"Sure. But know I'm only going because of you. So, don't abandon me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You get to talking and then you can't help it."

"Well, I promise I won't abandon you."

"You say that now …"

The phone rang, interrupting us. Rose groaned when she heard the caller ID.

"Why is Mom calling? Is she already there?"

She helped me up from the floor before jogging to answer the phone. As I watched her, I noticed how beautiful she looked. Her blonde hair was curled and styled in a low ponytail, showing off her neck and collarbone. Her dress, a pale pink, flowed over her body like liquid, making her look almost otherworldly. Now, I truly felt underdressed. Staring down at my Mary Janes, I wondered why Rose hadn't really pressured me into wearing something else.

Peering toward the mirror, I judged my appearance. While my style was different, after a moment of appreciating it, I did feel beautiful. Rose and I were different, but there was nothing wrong with that. Different wasn't something to be ashamed of. If everyone was the same, the world would be a miserably boring place.

"Okay, she's there," Rose said as soon as she hung up the phone. "I'll call us a cab."

"It's only six-thirty. Don't we still have some time?"

"I guess Mom got there at six … before anyone else." Rose laughed, clearly astonished. "Seriously, that woman."

I called the cab, trying to calm the nervousness that always arose every time I had to leave the house for a social gathering. Usually, parties were okay when I got to them. Honestly, most of the fear just came from my own mind. Talking myself into leaving the house was the hardest part.

My phone pinged as I searched for an available Uber.

Are you coming? There are so many men here. Even for you.

_Even for me? Wow, thanks a lot, Mom. _

Rolling my eyes, I ignored her message and ordered an Uber. Then, my phone pinged again.

Don't try to talk your sister into leaving early tonight. You know she needs this.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as I read the message.

"Nothing." I turned the screen off on my phone. "Just Mom being herself."

"Oh, God. What did she say?"

"The usual."

Rose cringed.

"We haven't even left yet and I already want to go home."

*****************************First Impressions**************************************************

The ride to the hotel wasn't long enough. When we reached our destination, I didn't want to leave the car. Peering down at my outfit again, I cringed. No wonder Rose had tried to dress me. This place was magnificent. It was so unlike anything I would venture to voluntarily.

"Don't cringe too much, Bella." Rose giggled. "We don't have to stay too long."

"You say that now … Mom texted me earlier and warned me not to pull you away."

"Well, we're not children anymore."

We slid out of the car, and Rose nearly pulled me into the hotel. As soon as we past the sliding doors, she held my hand, pulling me toward the elevator as if she feared I would bolt at any moment. _She wouldn't be wrong … _She held my hand until the elevator cab opened and closed behind us. Letting go, she hit the button for the seventh floor and leaned back against the wall next to me.

"I'm not going to run, you know?"

"I know." She smirked. "Just making sure."

My body hummed beside her as I prepared for the doors to open. I usually wasn't this anxious but tonight, I had a bad feeling. Despite my denial, I knew, deep down, why I was such a wreck. _Edward. Freaking. Cullen. _The bronzed haired asshole who made me feel all sorts of things. And all those things lead to violence. _Lord, help me not hit that pompous prick. _

"You're jittery."

"Am I?"

The elevator _dinged _and opened for us. Suddenly, I was hit with music, voices, and all sorts of smells. Suddenly, I just wanted to turn on my heel and get back on the elevator. Rosalie, sensing my discomfort, grabbed my arm and looped it through hers, pulling me toward the suite holding the party.

"Let's get some alcohol in your system. Then, you'll have nothing to fear."

"I don't fear anything."

"Sure you don't. You don't fear anything more than social interactions."

"I don't fear them. I just don't like them."

"I know … You want to be your little hipster self and be reading in a park somewhere," she teased me.

"No, I—"

"Finally!" I cringed at my mother's voice. "I thought you two weren't coming."

"Mom, the party just started. Like _just _started. No one told you to get here an hour early."

"Bella, can you tone it down for one night please?"

"Tone what down?"

"Rose! You look beautiful. I'm glad you took my advice for tonight."

An awkward smile pulled at my sister's lips before she nodded, trying to placate our mother.

"Why didn't you talk to your sister about the same thing?" Mom asked, eyeing my outfit.

Then, Dad stepped forward, his eyes laughing as he reached for me. I nearly fell into his arms, grateful I had one normal parent.

"What she meant to say was you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad." I pulled away, beaming at him.

"I was just about to say that," Mom insisted, rolling her eyes.

"Well, thanks to the both of you, then."

"But … Rose will always still all the spot light. She can't help it," Mom gushed, oblivious to all of all feelings.

"Mom, quit it."

"It's true, though. Ever since you were a kid."

"Mom, you're making her uncomfortable," I chimed in.

"No need to get huffy with me, Bella."

"I'm not—"

"Let's get a drink," Rose chirped, pulling on my hand. "I need something—"

"Strong," I supplied before she could finish.

"Strong. Exactly." Looking to our parents, she said, "So, if you'll excuse us."

Dad nodded and smiled while Mom looked beside herself. Which was no different than her typical look really.

"God, Rose. I don't know—"

"Don't say that. We just got here. Let's just put on a brave face."

Then, she saw him. Across the room, he smiled at her. All caramel skin and dimples. He was cute and exactly my sister's type. He looked young. Although, I supposed that could have been due to the fact that he was the only person with a genuine smile in the entire room. He had white teeth and a smile that lit up his entire face. My gaze moved to my sister, to find her completely captivated. After a moment, I realized we were standing still. I nudged her, and it took her a second to come back down to Earth.

"Rose."

"What?"

"You've been staring at him for a hot minute now."

"Have I?"

I smiled.

"We should go introduce ourselves," she said.

"But the drinks …" I replied, still smiling.

She pulled on my arm. "Come on, Bella."

"Why don't you go say hey while I get us two gin and tonics, okay?"

She frowned. "You know I don't like to—"

"Come on. You're beautiful and you're the most extraverted person I know."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? I've seen you approach men before."

She rolled her eyes but didn't disagree. "You get our drinks."

"On it." I smirked, parting with her as I walked toward the bar.

I ordered two sapphire and tonics before leaning against the bar and tilting my head down, shutting out the world around me for a moment. It was too loud here. Part of me wanted to dance and laugh but another part of me wanted to find a quiet room and pull out my phone and tap on my Kindle app. _I need some liquid courage. _

The bartender set the drinks down in front of me and I picked mine up, thanking God for free drinks as I began to chug. I hadn't planned on downing the drink … but social gatherings brought everything out. As soon as I set the empty glass down, I ordered another. The bartender, a kid who barely looked twenty-one, smiled as he took the empty glass and grabbed a clean one. While waiting for the second drink, my eyes scanned the room, looking for my sister or another familiar face.

I look for Jessica, knowing my dearest friend could calm me instantly. I didn't seem like she was here, yet. _Her parents weren't as enthusiastic as mine. _With a sigh, my eyes searched for my sister; they danced over person to person, watching beautiful people laugh and converse about lives I couldn't dream of having … Then, dark, annoyed eyes captivated me, causing me to pause my search. My breath caught in my throat as my blood began to boil. It was him. The pretentious prick from before. _Lord help me. _

It took me a moment to realize he wasn't alone. _Edward freaking Cullen has friends? How is that possible? Who would want to get close to him? _One of the faces close to him I instantly recognized. All caramel and dimples. The cute man Rose crushed on. Then, my eyes continued to move, looking in the direction of his smile to find Rose at his side, smiling, too. You know who wasn't smiling? Edward freaking Cullen. Of course, not. In fact, he seemed pissed about being here. _Me, too, buddy. Me, too. _

_ Shit, I'm going to have to walk over there_, I mused as I grabbed the two drinks from the bar top. Putting on a brave face, I practically marched across the room. I smiled, although I was sure it looked forced, as I joined their party. Besides my sister, there were six of them. Caramel and dimples, pretentious prick, a shorter, stout man who looked equally annoying, a woman clinging to the stout man as she judged the entire room, and a tall, statuesque red heart with a smirk on her face. The statuesque one was eyeing Cullen like he was some sort of blessing. _Maybe she hasn't heard him speak yet? _

"Oh, hey! Here's my sister. Finally." Rose giggled, causing me to raise my brows. Her nerves were obvious to me, although, no one else seemed to notice them.

"You must be Bella," dimples said with a grin. "Your sister has been talking about you nonstop."

"Has she?"

"I'm Emmett and this is my friend—"

"We've met," Edward said, interrupting his "friend."

_Maybe they've known each other since they were kids and have this sort of forced, sibling like relationship? Maybe they talk because of business … or something … There's no way this Emmett guy hangs around him voluntarily. _

Emmett pulled back, looking surprised as his gaze danced between his friend and me.

"Really? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Edward shrugged and his attention returned to his drink.

Emmett rolled his eyes. Smiling as he explained, "You'll have to excuse my friend. He's not one for parties."

"What don't you like about them?"

Edward's eyes rose from his drink and he gave me a quizzical glance which screamed, _Why is this woman opening her mouth around me? _

"I'm not one for dancing."

His answer was short and without another glance, he went back to his drink.

"Then, why show up?" I pressed.

His eyes rose again, this time, looking annoyed.

"I was invited …"

His words screamed, _Are you some sort of idiot? _

I smirked. Spine straightening, I replied, "So you're invited to a party and you come, deciding to be miserable the whole evening?"

"Bella," my sister whispered, reaching forward to nudge me.

"You two … know each other well, then?" Emmett awkwardly asked, casting a worried look toward his friend.

"Not well"—Edward took a chug of his drink—"obviously."

"Obviously." Emmett laughed, nudging his friend as my sister had me moments before. "God, you two bicker like a married couple."

"We do not."

"How appalling."

Edward and I answered at the same time.

"Bella," Rose stressed again.

"How do you two know each other at all?" the red head asked, leaning into Edward.

"She works at a bookstore. I bought a book from her."

"Was that it?" the redhead questioned with a giggle.

"What more would there be?"

"I don't know …" the redhead teased.

"I'm getting another drink," Edward said, excusing himself.

Emmett watched after him for a moment before his gaze moved to me.

"Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's fine," I said, waving my hand. I wanted to say, _That just seems to be his personality_, but I refrained.

"These are my sisters, Victoria and Jane." Confusion colored my features before I could hide it. "We're adopted," he responded with a laugh. "And that," he said, gesturing toward the shorter man, "is my brother-in-law, Caius."

I smiled, blushing slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure," the redhead, Victoria, said with an alluring grin. "I rarely get to see Edward so riled up." She smirked.

"Really? He doesn't always act that way."

"No," the other, Jane, chimed in. "Definitely not."

"Well, he could have fooled me."

***********************************First Impressions*******************************************

"Oh, Bella. Thank God! For a moment, I couldn't find you and I worried you weren't coming," Jessica said, pulling me toward the corner of the room.

I smiled at her, equally relieved. "You really haven't missed much. It's been dull. There are not enough men to dance with and the music … Well, it's not my taste."

She giggled, leaning into me. "Nothing about these sorts of things are your taste."

"True." I grinned as I looped arms with her. Facing the dancers, we sipped on our drinks. "Where's your family?"

"I don't know, probably being noisy somewhere. I think they're just getting desperate and want to pawn me off on someone."

"Your parents are almost as bad as mine."

"They're not that bad," she teased.

Emmett walked past us, smiling at me as he breezed by. My eyes followed him, impressed with how perfect he seemed for Rose. He was exactly what she had always expressed she had wanted.

"Isn't this party great, man?" Emmett asked as he leaned back on the wall next to his prick of a friend.

_How could someone so gregarious be friends with someone so horrid? _

I heard Edward snort.

"Really, Emmett? My parents' party is your idea of a good time?"

_Arrogant ass. _

"Well, who would have guessed your parents would have invited so many tens?"

I peered over, making sure to not seem too obvious.

"Rose is amazing, man. I think I've already fallen for her."

I smiled, giddy for my sister.

Edward snorted again.

"Be sensible."

"Sensible?"

"You've known her for what? Two seconds?"

"Come on, man. Live a little, will you? You don't always have to act like you have a stick up your ass."

"I have a lot to worry about."

"I know, I know." Emmett paused, a wicked smile pulling on his lips as he challenged his friend. "Why don't you dance? Loosen up a bit? You've been standing here like a complete ass all night."

"Who should I dance with?" Edward retorted, seeming exasperated. "Victoria isn't available and it would be a punishment to waste my time with the other women here."

"Fuck, man. There's plenty of gorgeous girls. You're too picky or something."

"I just have standards."

"What about the curvy brunette from before? Rose's sister. She's hot, too."

I quickly look away and pretend I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Are you serious? She's a mess. I don't know what's worse. Her looks or her personality."

Emmett was quiet for a moment before he said, "I love you, man but sometimes, you're a real piece of shit."

"Go back to your girlfriend and leave me alone then."

"Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say," Emmett said before marching away.

_He doesn't know what's worse … My looks or my personality? _

I began to giggle. I couldn't help myself. _What an ass. What a complete ass. _When I peered over at him, I found he was looking at me. His expression was unreadable. He looked almost … confused. And somewhat embarrassed.

"What do you think is worse, my looks or my personality?"

Jessica giggled at the question.

"Your personality," she teased before downing her drink.

"My personality. I thought so, too."


	3. Chapter 3: An Accomplished Woman

"**I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any." –Elizabeth Bennet.**

Hey everyone! I'm so pleased by the response to this so far! Thanks so much for reviewing! A lot has happened since my last update. My grandmother on my father's side passed away yesterday. I didn't know her well, but I did get the chance to see her before she passed. My dad and I visited her in the hospital. He hadn't seen her in a long time, too, and when we first went into the room, he didn't recognize her and I had to go out to ask the nurse who the patient was. (I didn't see the board with the name and doctor and stuff because it was behind the opened door to her room). Then, when my dad started talking to her, she remembered who he was. It was incredibly sweet. She started blowing him kisses and stuff because she wasn't able to really do or say anything else. My dad is usually pretty hard to read but, on this occasion, he almost looked childlike. His eyes were bright and his expression was really open. They held hands for a while and he told her about my brother and me. It was just a sweet little moment I wanted to share.

Another life update is that today, I reapplied to college and petitioned to be let back into university. I was really depressed a while ago and ended up withdrawing from all of my classes. Not to get sappy, but I found writing and really got passionate about it. I don't know how good I am, but it definitely keeps me going. Anyway, I would appreciate all of your positive vibes because I'm really looking forward to finally finishing my education now that I'm in a better place.

Also, my brother is graduating from Purdue University tomorrow! So please also send him positive vibes. I'll be posting pictures on social media if you're interested in seeing them!

And finally, the paperback of my second book is on sale on Amazon right now. So if you're interested in reading it, please check it out! (Might as well self-plug since God knows I have like no money to ever promote anything lol).

Sorry for rambling. I just feel like we're all friends and I wanted to catch you up!

**Jane Austen Fun Fact: Jane Austen was the first writer to use the phrase "dinner party." **

**Chapter 3: An Accomplished Woman**

"You're staying with him? Why? Rose, we have our own place. What use is there—"

"He offered." She was whispering, not wanting Emmett to hear her in the opposing room. "I don't know … I just have a good feeling, I guess. I work all the time and so does he. This could give us a chance to spend some time together."

I was smiling. I couldn't help it. Despite how impractical it all was—it was very cute. I had never seen my sister so flustered. She sounded giddy. Her calm, collected demeanor had vanished. In its place was a bubbly and flustered girl. Such a change overnight. I couldn't argue with her. Not over this.

"Although, I don't want to impose. He's offered but—"

"No buts," I interrupted her. "If he said he wants you there, than its definitely so. I seriously can't understand how you can be so self-conscious."

"You grew up with our mother, didn't you? What don't you understand?"

Together, we laughed for a moment.

"Can you come visit tonight?"

"Tonight? You don't want time alone with him."

"No. I need my sister. These pain pills aren't enough."

"I still can't believe you broke your foot. Who even does that, Rose?" I teased.

"I don't know what to say. It's too embarrassing."

"How did it happen?"

"No, no. We're not going there."

I imagined her blushing.

"Oh my God, Rosalie. Were you two—"

"Don't go there!"

"—screwing around when it happened?"

"Bella, I'm hanging up. I'll send you the address. Please come."

"When I get there, you're—"

"Goodbye, sis!"

If you want, you can stop by the hospital. I'm bored and I'm waiting to hear back from the doctor.

Peering up from my phone, I glanced at the one customer posed in the corner of the store with a stack of books in his lap. He was a regular but I never learned his name. He was one of those people who would venture out into the world, wanting to be social, but didn't want to make the commitment of actually opening up to anyone. I supposed he was like me in that sense. We wanted company without the interaction that came with it.

Feeling my gaze, he glanced up from his book and smiled at me. Something about his expression calmed me down. While part of me wanted to rush to the hospital to see my sister, another part of me wanted to stay here and waste my day away in a pile of books like he so frequently did.

"Angela," I said, gesturing her to abandon her cart of books and come to my "desk," which was really piles of books I was hoarding surrounding my computer on a small, wobbly table.

"What's up?"

"Are you good if I leave for a little bit? My sister's in the hospital."

"Oh, no! Which one?"

"The only one I ever spend time with," I said, causing Angela to snort out a laugh.

She knew my situation all too well. Like me, she came from a large, overbearing family. I think we both fell in love with books due to the escape and quiet they provided us with.

"You're cool. I can stay here a little longer if I have to close up."

"You won't. I shouldn't be gone all day. Just for a little while. My sister's surrounded by strangers and she needs someone with a level head."

"Thank God she has you, Bells."

I thanked her before grabbing my purse. I gave our regular another smile, making a point to ask him for his name the next time I saw him as I left the bookshop.

***************************************First Impressions***************************************

I had always hated hospitals. Growing up, I had been in and out of them constantly, seemingly injuring myself every time I had moved. You never wanted to be on a first name basis with the hospital staff. They shouldn't know that much about your life. Walking down the bleak hallway and inhaling the strong smell of antiseptic, my memories came flooding back.

As a kid, I had been quite the adventurer. Dad was disappointed that he never had a son and I, being tomboyish and unafraid of injury, had been the next best thing. We had gone fishing, hiking, mountain biking, camping. You name it, we did it over and over again. Mom had been completely vexed, always annoyed when I had come home with new bandages and fresh wounds. When I had gotten my first scar, she had cried. _Literally, cried. _I hadn't even been crying but she had been beside herself, fearing no one would want me now that I was "damaged goods." I was eleven.

Moving toward the nurse's desk, I quickly gave my sister's name. The nurse smiled at me, displaying dimples similar to the ones I had seen on Emmett two nights ago. Rising from her desk, she led me to the room, smiling as she gestured for me to go inside.

There was my sister, laying on her back with a cast on one foot and a yellow, fuzzy non-slip sock with a smiley face on it. She looked about as ridiculous as she surely felt.

"How are you holding up?" I said, lowering myself into the chair next to her.

Her eyes darted to meet mine before a relieved smile illuminated her features.

"I'm fine. Better now that you're here."

"How did you …?"

"Well, he had this exercise ball in his house and we were … Well …"

"Exercising?" I said, hopefully.

She smirked. "Something like that. Anyway, I fell off of him and onto the floor. I just hit my foot just right. I think I'm cursed."

I giggled. I couldn't believe it. My sister opening up. Despite her outgoing nature and beautiful face, she held all of her emotions in. It was like she felt she had to be strong every second. Seeing her so carefree almost felt unnatural. Of course, she wasn't _completely _open but it had only been two days since she had met Emmett and she was blossoming before my eyes.

"I'm happy for you."

She smiled, knowing I meant it.

"Thank you. I mean, I guess there's nothing to really be happy about. We're not really 'together' or anything. We're just having fun."

"Well, I'm just happy you're happy. Since the terrible string of boyfriends you had, I—"

"Let's not speak of them. This hospital is already dreary enough." She laughed.

"So, why are you so keen on staying with Emmett. Is it because of the sex?"

She choked, grinning at me with a flushed face.

"No. It's not that. It's just … his place is like an escape, I guess. He's renting a house and it's just nice to get away."

"From me?" I teased her.

"No, no. Never you. I could never want that. No. I just mean it's nice to get away from everything. I can't remember the last time I had a proper vacation where I didn't do any work. When I'm there with Emmett … I don't know. I just feel like I can finally take a load off and breathe."

"You've been stressed out since your promotion."

"I know. I'm happy but—I just underestimated how much of a change it would be, I guess."

"So, what's his place like?" I asked, changing the subject. Whenever I brought up the gallery, I felt Rose's entire body tense.

"It's huge. So big, Mom would literally have a heart attack if she saw it. I think it's his uncle's summer home or something. I think his family uses it when they want to go off to a small town and get away. You'll love it, Bella. I want you to drop by whenever you can."

"How long do you plan on staying?"

"I don't know … not too long. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"I'll stop by when I can. It will be fun to get away for a bit."

"Awesome, Bella. You can even bring some books if it'll help you feel better."

"I'll managed." I snorted.

"They have a pool and a gym and a—"

"Who's 'they'?"

"He and his sisters," she quickly replied.

"Sounds good. I'll bring my swimsuit."

"Do you even have a swimsuit? When was the last time you went to a pool?"

"It's a few years old … but I'm sure it'll work."

"A few years old … Does it still fit?"

"Hey!" I said, playfully shoving her.

"I'm just kidding. So, you'll come. You'll loosen up for once?"

I rolled my eyes. I was loose already. _Wasn't I? _

"Why are you here?"

He paused, gazing at me for a moment before he rolled his eyes and smirked at me. It was odd, seeing him in jeans. Jeans were so ordinary and Edward Cullen was anything but that. Ordinary people weren't super mega pricks. Ordinary people didn't make me want to tear my hair out.

"I live here," he said slowly, crudely implying that I was stupid.

"You live with Emmett?"

His eyes widened as if they were saying, _"Wow, she's slow, isn't she?" _I cringed at my question and peered over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the inside of the house.

"Obviously. Why are you here?"

"My sister invited me."

"Your sister doesn't live here."

"Well, she's staying here, isn't she?"

"And why is that anyway? Don't you guys have homes of your own?"

My lips perked into a tight smile. "I mean, aren't you rich? Couldn't you afford to live on your own if you wanted to?"

"I don't live here. Why would I live in Forks, Washington? This place is …"

"What?"

"Well, it's cute, I suppose."

"Cute?"

"You know, like the countryside is cute. There's nothing substantial here. This is sort of well …" he trailed off, smirking slightly.

"It's sort of _what_?"

"You know. It's like one of those places where your dreams come to die."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He gave me a half-assed apology while holding his hands up. "So, she just invited you to our place? Emmett never mentioned it."

"Is he here? Can I just talk to him?"

Edward moved and craned his neck, silently inviting me in. His eyes moved over my body as I walked past him but not in a sexual away. Instead, his gaze was judgmental. Apparently, I was far from his type. _Not that I care. Obviously. _

"What's with the outfit?" he asked, gesturing to my sneakers, joggers, and "Book Nerd" Out of Print clothing tee.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you really leave your house looking like this?"

"Do I leave my house looking like this? Well, what do you think? Does it look like I'm at my house right now? What sort of question is that?"

"Geez, all you always so defensive?"

"Are you always such an ass?"

"Hey, guys!" Emmett's voice boomed. As soon as he saw us, he paused in his tracks. "What's up …"

"Hey! I came to see my sister."

"Bella! Nice to see you. Sorry you ran into Eddie. He's in a mood today."

"Fuck off with that. Don't call me Eddie."

"Woah, woah. Don't cuss in front of my guest."

"It's fine," I said, waving my hand. "I'm just sorry you have to live with him."

"He's chill sometimes." He shrugged, nodding me toward the stairs. "Come on. Follow me. Your sis is just upstairs resting."

"Sorry about what happened."

"Don't apologize," he replied, booming out a laugh. "I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I just feel for your sis. Although, she was quick to get back up and keep—"

"Okay, okay. Stop please. I love her but I don't need to hear all about her sex life."

"Are you guys talking about me?" I heard my sister call out from down the hall.

Entering the guest bedroom, I found my sister sprawled out on the bed in what looked to be a pair of new pajamas. She had magazines covering the sheets and a large glass of iced tea at her side. If it weren't for the boot on her foot, you wouldn't know there was anything wrong with her. She was glowing and her blonde hair looked shinier than ever. _Is this what love at first sight does to a person? Why can't this happen to me? _

"You look well." I smirked. "Emmett's been taking pretty good care of you?"

"Of course. And his sisters have been wonderful."

"You didn't mention his asshole best friend lived here, too."

"I'll give you two a moment," Emmett interrupted with a laugh. "You want anything, Bella?"

Turning to him, I smiled. "No, thank you. I'm good."

"Cool. Well, I'll go get the pool all set up for you guys."

"What needs setting up?" Rose asked, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"You know … I got to get the margarita machine going."

She giggled and they stared at each other for a moment, like they were trying to memorize each other's faces. It was cute and as I watched them, I was slightly jealous. I had never had a relationship like this. I had never liked someone this much. Sure, it was most likely infatuation but it was an infatuation I had never experienced in my entire life. I had never burned for someone. Even when I had tried, I felt nothing. It was almost like I was defective.

"So … Edward. Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

She flushed, gazing down at the magazine on her lap. "I was worried you wouldn't come."

"Huh. Rose, I would have still come. But you know, I would have been able to mentally prepare myself."

"Mentally prep for Edward? I didn't know he affected you so much."

"He's an infuriating asshole. How could I not be affected?"

"I don't know … He really gets under your skin, doesn't he?"

I frowned. _How could she possibly think … ? _

"Shut up, Rose."

She giggled.

"Bella. I know you better than you know yourself."

She was teasing me. And I didn't know why I was getting so defensive.

"Do you need help putting your swimsuit on?"

"If you don't mind. What about yours?"

"It's already on."

"Under that getup?"

"What does everyone here have against my outfit."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward was giving me crap for it, too."

"He cares what you wear?"

"No. I just think he'll find any excuse to shit on me."

She snorted. "I think he likes you, Bella. Secretly. Deep down."

"Naw. I doubt that. He's too obsessed with himself."

Stepping forward, I grabbed her bikini off the chair beside her bed and tried to push Edward from my mind as I helped her change. I avoided looking at any of her bruises (God, I'm going to vomit. Thanks a lot, Emmett) as I helped her pull her pajama bottoms over her boot. I found an oversized T-shirt for her as she changed.

_"It's cute, I suppose." _

_ "It's like one of those places your dreams come to die." _

_ God, what a freaking ass! _

"Bella? Earth to Bella?"

"What?" I said, snapping out of my angry haze.

"Can you toss me that shirt?"

"Right. Sorry."

"You thinking of Edward?"

"Shut up, Rose. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

She laughed as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to step down. Her balance was nonexistent and she nearly tumbled to the floor before I grabbed her.

"Wait a sec, Rose. Don't hurt your other foot."

"That's why I have you here. Now, strip out of that. You can borrow on of Emmett's shirts."

"What?"

"You're going to wear joggers down to the pool? Just kick off your shoes and pants and I'll grab a shirt to cover you up."

I paused for a moment before deciding it was best not to argue with her. I kicked off my shoes and joggers before slipping out of my tee and grabbing the one she gave me. Putting it on, I realized how _big _Emmett was. He was massive. Which was strange considering his carefree, gregarious, and almost child-like personality. He was like a huge teddy bear. _So unlike Rose's usual type._

"You really like Emmett." It wasn't a question. I knew my sister like I knew my own mind.

"I think so … I know we don't know each other well. And I usually don't just dive in like this. But, there's something about him. I can't put my finger on it … but it's something. What do you think, Bella?"

I smiled at her hopeful expression. "I think he likes you a great deal."

Rose beamed. "I don't know—"

"Don't think about it too much," I interrupted. "Just follow your heart. You're always worrying about everything. Worrying about me. Worrying about our sisters. Now, just let yourself relax and worry about yourself."

"I don't worry about you."

I give her a pointed look.

"That much." She smiled.

Wrapping her arm around my shoulder, I helped her out of the room. Emmett was perched at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall. He looked to me and smiled and then, when his attention turned to Rose, his eyes widened and his face flushed. It was like they were children, discovering crushes for the first time. Despite my contentment, I envied them.

"You girls look great."

"So do you."

He guided us past the stairs, toward the end of the hall.

"Isn't the pool downstairs?"

"Yep! I have an elevator, though. It's too dangerous for your sister to walk down those steps."

"You … have an elevator … ?"

_What even is this place? _

"You don't see the sun much, do you, Bella?" Victoria asked as she peered down at my legs.

My hands itched to cover them with a towel, but I straightened my back instead and smirked at her while leaving them bare.

"We can't all afford tanning beds like you," I replied.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against Edward as he stood completely still next to her. His phone was in his hand and he was typing away, ignoring our conversation entirely. I was surprised, finding I wasn't the only person he didn't care about. As Victoria peered down at his cell, he jerked it away, sliding it back into the pocket of his shorts (because God forbid the man wear a swimsuit to a pool) before moving away from her.

"What are you typing so secretly about?" Victoria teased, disregarding his body language as she moved toward him.

"It's no secret," he cautioned. "I was just texting my sister."

"Renesmee? It's been ages since I've seen her! How is she? Isn't she in high school now?"

"She's been in high school for a few years. She just turned seventeen," he replied, sounding bored with the conversation.

"She's just as smart as you, isn't she? All AP classes, I imagine."

"What's it to you?" Jane joined in, smirking at her sister.

_How could Victoria like this man? Really? How is that even possible. Is she hearing him speak right now? I mean, come on. He's so … infuriating. He grinds on my every nerve. _

"I was worried about her. You know what happened a few years ago."

Edward stiffened, moving to sit in the lounge chair next to me. The muscles in his face were so tight, I imagined his jaw was close to popping out of its socket.

"What happened?" Jane asked as she eyed the man next to me.

"You know … She OD'd, remember? Well, almost," Victoria tactlessly stage whispered to her sister.

_What the hell is wrong with these people. A girl almost ODs and you're gossiping about it? _

Suddenly, I was stiff, too. It was incredible. These people had so much money and yet, they lacked social decorum. Just listening to them made me grind my teeth and tense up until my entire body ached.

"Wow. Thanks for informing everyone," I said before I could stop myself.

Edward relaxed at my side, ever so slightly. As much as I hated his guts, he didn't deserve to hear this about his sibling. Who would want to be reminded of something so horrible?

"She is very smart," he finally said. "She's very accomplished for her age."

"Of course, she is!" Victoria babbled, not recognizing how uncomfortable the conversation was. "She's on her schools track team, she plays in the orchestra, she's in advanced placement everything … What doesn't your sister do?"

"Well, many of the kids in her school do plenty. It's hard for her to stand out in New York. But, if she came here, she would have no problem."

My back stiffened. "What does that mean?"

Edward looked at me, smirking as he retorted, "Well, no one's really extraordinary here. Not like in the city. Here, she would be more accomplished than anyone."

"'Here, she would be more accomplished than anyone'? What does that even mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You've lived in Forks your whole life, haven't you?"

"Yeah …"

"Then you've seen the people who live here."

I shot up, standing up just so I could peer down at him. "There are w—wonderful people who—" I paused, arching my brow. "What do you consider an 'accomplished' person, then?"

He opened his mouth but Victoria beat him to it. "A person shouldn't just be average, you know? They should learn as much as they possibly can. I want to be impressed when I talk to someone. And no one here really inspires that." She stopped, turned to my sister who was lounging with Emmett, blissfully unaware of the whole conversation, "No offense, Rosalie."

_Am I not here, too? What. The. Actual. Heck. Who are these people?!_

"You have to want to get ahead in life—have ambition," Edward chimed in, annoying me further. "What sets you apart from everyone else? Did you graduate from a notable school? Can you speak more than one language? Do you appreciate the arts? Can you—"

"Can you sing, dance, play an instrument?" Victoria interrupted, giggling as she sat down beside Edward's legs on the lounge chair.

"Truly, I can barely count the number of accomplished people I've met on two fingers," Edward continued, absolutely serious.

"I'm surprised you know that much," I spat. "I honestly doubt you know any."

"Why are you so hard on people?" Edward said, leaning forward.

_I'm _hard on people?

_Me? _

_ I'm hard on people? _

_ Is. _

_ He. _

_ Joking? _

"I don't know. I haven't met such a person. I'm sure they'd be a terrifying sight."

I heard Emmett chuckle at my comment and watched as he rose to join us.

"Do you have to annoy the shit out of our guests, Cullen?"

Bored and annoyed, I pulled out my phone, opening up my Kindle app.

"It's fine," I said, peering up to force a reassuring smile on my face. "Edward can't help himself."

"I'm sitting right here," he huffed as he pulled out his phone, too.

One moment, I pitied him and the next, I was infuriated. How was that even possible? Could you imagine a man causing such a reaction? My eyes pulled away from the text on my phone and, unable to help myself, I peered at Edward. He was smiling. The smile was small, but it was there.

_What did he have to smile about? Was he laughing at me? Was he—_

As if he felt my gaze, his eyes shot up to meet mine. Capturing my attention, his smile turned into a smirk. My eyes darted away but the damage was done. Part of me thought he was trying to get under my skin.

_He's doing a pretty good job of it, isn't he? _

**A/N: Thanks for finding the time to read this! Please review telling me your favorite classic! I'm curious. For me, I love "Persuasion" by Jane Austen. (I'm obsessed with Jane Austen). **

** See you next update! **


	4. Chapter 4: Last Nerve

**Hey, guys! Thanks for sticking with me. First, I want to say hello to everyone I met at this year's meetup! I had so much fun in St. Louis! It was my first time going and while I'm a giant introvert/hermit, I had a lot of fun with everyone! Hopefully I'll be able to afford to go to the next meetup in Austin, Texas (my home state) next year! Is anyone who met me at the meetup reading this story? **

**Secondly, this story isn't beta'd so please don't come for me. I'll try to go back to the last few chapters and clean them up a bit. I just get excited when I finally have time to write and post that I don't want to wait for editing. If that bothers you, maybe don't read? I've been trying to work tons of overtime before school starts again so I haven't had tons of time lately. **

**Fun Jane Austen Fact: **An extremely shy girl, Jane Austen's family was the center of her world. Even at boarding school, she made few friends, preferring Cassandra's company.

**Chapter 4: **

**Last Nerve**

"Pool by yourself?"

I looked around as if I were searching for people and then, with a sarcastic smile, I met his gaze. They had all left to drink, becoming bored with the atmosphere and smell of chlorine. I had snuck back here after an hour of listening to them gossip, becoming positively bored with them.

"It appears so," I responded with a whistle.

"You're cute when you're sarcastic," he said as he sat down beside me, imitating me as he dunked his bare feet into the pool.

The water felt nice but with him next to me, all of my positive energy depleted. He made me hate myself because whenever I was around him, I felt about two inches tall. Minuscule. Like nothing. Less than nothing. To him, I was nothing more than gum on his shoe—a speck of dust on his coat. When he looked at me, I felt like the biggest idiot. It made me angry. Jaw clenching and tears filling my eyes, I stared down at the water, trying to put on my usual brave face. The face that hid everything I was feeling.

I was less than him.

He was successful in a way I could never be. He had more money than I could conjure up in my head. In many ways we were equals. _Only in my eyes. Forever in my eyes. To him, I'm not his equal—we're not even playing the same game. _He talked down to me for a reason. His dark eyes screamed, "I'm better than you. In. Every. Single. Way."

_Every. _

_ Single. _

_ Way. _

_ Better. Better. Better! _

Despite my smile, I felt miles behind the whole world. Despite my wit, I never ignored the laughter of others; I never erased their smirks in my mind. Edward, for instance, seemed like he could write an entire essay that perfectly described why I was shit. Worthless. A joke.

I gulped, composing myself. In a heartbeat, I was Bella again. Strong Bella. The girl who held her family together. The girl who managed the bookstore she inherited at eighteen. The girl who feared getting close to people but never showed it. The girl who …

"Am I?" I finally said, interrupting my train of thought.

"I think so. You're like a kitten."

"What?" My gaze shot to meet his.

"Hey, hey," he said, holding up his hands. "Don't take offense, okay? I'm just teasing."

"I'm not offended."

"You seem off—"

"I'm not."

He smiled. I looked away, strangely feeling like I wanted to smile, too. There was something about him—I stopped myself, shaking my head.

"I'm not offended … You're just …" I trailed off, smiling to myself.

"I'm what?" he challenged, nudging me.

"Do I need to say it?"

"Say what?"

"Why are you hiding?" Her voice, albeit annoying, calmed me instantly—I was happy to have someone else in this room with us. I was beginning to feel … reckless. "I've been looking for you."

Edward was still at my side, no longer playful as he kicked his feet against the water and stared blankly ahead.

"I've been gone for five minutes and you decided to go looking for me?"

Victoria, not recognizing the ire in his voice, came to sit on his left, oblivious to every negative response. She slid off her sandals, placing them next to her before dipping her perfectly manicured feet into the pool. Unable to help myself, my eyes moved to my feet, finding the polish on my toes chipped and dull compared to her bright, perfectly shiny red. My shoulders slumped forward. _Paint your nails when you get home. Mental note after mental note. _

Face masks and long, drawn-out spa days were a dream but between work, hobbies, and my obsession with books, I never wanted to waste the time. My sister was the opposite, stating she never really read because she "had so many other things to do." What more was there, really? I couldn't afford to travel and I didn't have the courage to socialize—through books, I was able to escape to a whole new world; I was able to become a person I could admire. Real life was dull and people were unpredictable. Besides, I was tired of being the strong one. I deserved to spend my time immersing myself in the life of fictional characters.

Fictional characters didn't annoy the shit of me and make my heart race.

_Yikes … They do, do that, don't they? They stir more of a reaction in me than anything. _

"—how can you not like a party?"

I began listening midsentence, surprised I had been able to zone out around Victoria's intentionally high-pitched, cutesy voice.

"It's not my thing. Never has been. You know that."

Edward was cold beside me, looking at the artificially blue water immersing his toes. For a moment, I wanted to lean against him—I wanted to feel how tense his body was. _Wait … what am I thinking? Since when did I want to be anywhere near him? The smell of chlorine must be messing with my brain … Yeah, it has to be that. _

Victoria wasted no time and moved to sit beside him, leaving only an inch between them. She smiled coquettishly—or at least she tried, to me (and probably Edward) it just looked annoying—before leaning against him. Forgetting the world around her, she nuzzled her nose against his bicep, not noticing when he stiffened further. Truly, the world outside of her point-of-view didn't seem to exist to her. We were all the supporting cast in her movie. We had a line here or there but were ultimately, forgettable. She treated life so flippantly, only wanting what could satisfy her for a moment. Edward was one of those things—momentary satisfaction. Far from a long-term desire. Judging by his facial expression, he knew that too well already.

"I don't know why you're so easily annoyed. It's like you hate being around people or something."

"I don't hate it," he replied quickly, still looking ahead at the water. "I just prefer being alone."

My eyebrows rose. When I first met him, he seemed to long for attention, wanting an opportunity the throw someone down in the spotlight. Now, however, he was saying he was just _uncomfortable_? I couldn't believe that. Maybe it was a lie he told himself. That way, he wouldn't have to look in the mirror and find a judgmental asshole. I smirked before my eyes danced over his face, searching for something new and finding nothing.

Still, his features were sharp and eyes were unforgiving. There wasn't a single pleasant thing about the man. Every inch of him was cold and distant. He always seemed a million miles away. _They deserve each other. They're really one in the same, aren't they? _

"Well, I hate being alone," Victoria said, ignoring his expression. "It's so boring. What am I supposed to do with all that time?"

I snorted. "Read. Do something productive. Don't you work or something?" The question had flown out of my mouth before I had a moment to think.

Before I could open my mouth to apologize, Edward started laughing—the hard lines of his face cracked for the first time, causing me to lean back, eyes widening in shock. I couldn't help it, I smiled, too. There was something infectious about his smile. Something that made the world stop and notice. Maybe it was because the man always seemed untouchable, expressionless, and barely human. It always seemed like he was miles ahead of everyone else and worlds away. Seeing him now, he seemed so … _normal_. Almost relatable.

_How often does he smile? _

"Victoria doesn't work," he answered for her, chuckling to himself. "She just—"

"—got lucky?" I answered, interrupting him.

His smile grew. "You could say that."

"I _do _work," she grumbled, playfully nudging him. "I work on different events."

"You plan parties," Edward said.

There was a demeaning note in his note which made my skin crawl. As much as I disliked Victoria, I disliked people who judged others so harshly even more. If planning parties was her work, planning parties was her work. Who was he to judge? I wasn't sure what he did, but I knew he wasn't king of the universe. How could he stand going through life, turning his nose up at everyone, being displeased with the world and everything in it.

"That could be hard work," I bit out.

Victoria wasn't my cup of tea, but I would defend her until the end if it meant knocking Edward down a few pegs.

"She drinks cocktails and gossips." He shrugged, still smiling.

"And what do you do?" I questioned as I straightened my back and puffed my chest forward.

He didn't seem as intimidated as I hoped. Instead, his eyes dropped to my chest and wandered there, moving over my curves in a way that caused my nipples to pucker. I hated it; I hated him. Rolling my eyes, I turned away, dropping the subject as quickly as I had brought it up.

"How are you guys getting along?" Emmett said, coming into the room with a gregarious smile.

I huffed, causing him to peer down at me and chuckle.

"Edward tends to have that affect on people." He circled me before dropping down at my side, sticking his bare feet in the pool and leaning forward to peer past me at his uptight friend. "Come on, man. Lighten up for a day. See how it feels."

"I am light," he muttered.

For a moment, I wondered if he was truly offended. Something sparked in his eyes, causing my mind to drift. What if in the past, he had been someone very different? What if this asshole thing is just a front? What if … I stopped my train of thought, shaking it out of my head. What ifs didn't matter. Only the present did. Currently, he was an asshole who loved giving me, and everyone around me, a hard time. Maybe there had been a time when he had been a more obvious choice of friend for Emmett. Now, their friendship just puzzled me. I knew opposites attracted but these two were on two totally different planets.

"Light for you, I guess," Emmett replied as his smile became more understanding.

He kicked his feet, splashing the water as he leaned back on his hands, tilting his head back to look at the lights illuminating the pool overhead. He was so calm, so easy going, so perfect for my sister. A calmness swept over me as I thought of how her life had transformed. She had spent so much time dating pricks and now, finally, she could have someone special. _Oh, Rose, you deserve_—

Suddenly, I was shoved into the pool. My eyes stung as chlorine hit and I chocked on a breath before closing my mouth. After kicking awkwardly for a moment, surprise still overwhelming me, I finally made use of my hands and began to swim toward the surface. As soon as air-conditioned air hit my face, I spit out the pool water floating around in my mouth with a choked cough. My eyes scanned over the culprits before falling on the one man who gave me an annoyingly cocky smile.

"Sorry," Edward apologized with a smirk. "I couldn't help myself."

Emmett looked at his friend with wide eyes before he started laughing. His laughter seemed to come from utter shock—he didn't see his friend like this often.

"Dick," I muttered to myself before I leaned my shoulders forward and brought up my legs, beginning to swim toward him. He was too busy feeling proud of himself to notice me as I tugged on his pantleg. As much as I didn't want to feel his body in the water with me, I also wanted to see him soaked and embarrassed. I watched his dark eyes widened as I pulled and then I closed my eyes, awaiting the impact.

He hit the water with a loud splash, reaching for me the entire time. I tried to pull away, but he grabbed onto my shirt and wouldn't let go as he kicked around in the water. Reaching my hands out, I pushed forward until my fingers found his chest. I intended to shove him. I intended to do something. Instead, my hands rested there for a moment, unable to help myself. _This asshole loves to work out. _My mind wandered as I imagined it. I could easily picture him being one of those dicks showing off with a set of weights at the gym, huffing loudly with every rep so we all could watch him. Because, of course, the world revolved around him.

_What am I saying? It's not like I know what a gym looks like. Why would I want to be cooped up when I could be outside exploring the city? _

"Feel something you"—he paused, gulping as he reached up and shoved some of the hair away from his face—"like." The last word was so quiet, it was as if he had been too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

This surprised me. What does a cocky prick like him have to be embarrassed about? He didn't strike me as someone who would ever feel unsure about himself.

"No," I murmured, pushing away.

"I guess you wouldn't tell me if you did feel something."

"Oh, I would tell you all right. You're just …"

I didn't know anymore.

**A/N: Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow night! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5: An Annoyance

Hey, everyone! I was going to update the other day but I ended up breaking my toe. So, after a few painkillers … I knew I probably shouldn't write something and put it on the internet. (Although, some guest reviewers probably think I shouldn't write anything and put it on the internet sober lol.) Anyway, thanks for sticking with me!

Also, big thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Your reviews mean so much to me. I'm sorry I can't respond to them all but know that I really, really, really appreciate it. It just makes me want to pump out the next chapter faster.

P.S. Like usual, this chapter hasn't been beta'd. So, don't get your expectations too high. Haha.

**Jane Austen Fun Fact: She backed out of a marriage of convenience. ****"Anything is to be preferred or endured rather than marrying without affection," she wrote.**

**Chapter 5**

The seasons shifted and everything was changing along with it. My life became more colorful when Michael entered the picture. Thanks to my overbearing, melodramatic mother, he had come to visit me as summer ended. _Even my thoughts are becoming sarcastic. What is that woman doing to me? _She had begged me to be tolerable. As soon as she had seen my face, reading my expression like a book (she was intuitive even though she tried to play dumb most of the time), she guilted me into it like she has guilted me into everything in the past. Puppy dog eyes, gasping for breath every few seconds as she chattered, and feigning sickness until I eventually gave in. Today, I was sick of it. It seemed that, regardless of my age, she still had her ways.

"Darling, did you want to go upstairs and change?"

"Into what?" Peering down at my outfit—burnt orange corduroy dress overtop a burgundy turtleneck, and cream tights submerging into burgundy loafers—I wondered what I was missing. _Is my style so appalling? I thought I looked cute this morning. I even wore my burgundy glasses … _ I shifted in my shoes, feeling uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"I picked out a nice dress for you. It might be a bit snug, but I didn't know what size you were now and days."

"What … size … I am?" I asked, dragging my words so she understood how appalling she was.

I had put on five pounds. Work had slowed down and the store needed a new website for online sales. I had it all planned in my head but once I had seen the cost of it all, I had wanted to faint. We were doing well—as well as we could be doing with my limited experience—but we weren't making millions. We weren't a big-name bookstore; we were small and niche. Above all, I wanted to put out stories people could fall in love with. Enthralled with books since childhood, I had inherited a store. Even now I wondered if that had been the right decision. I have never been one to doubt myself but recently, I've been baking brownies in the middle of the night as I poured over finances. I felt that the eraser of my nub of a pencil had left permanent smudge marks on my face. Some nights, Rose would stay up with me, drinking wine and holding my hand through anxiety attacks. Today wasn't helping my anxiousness. My mother could be as well-meaning as she wanted, but she still made my anxiety skyrocket.

"Last time I saw you, you were a bit thinner, weren't you?"

"Mom!" I whispered, the inflection in my voice conveying my mortification.

"Don't be so touchy about it."

"I'm not touchy, I'm just … What does it matter if I gained a little weight? My appearance isn't the most important thing in the world. I've been running a business, trying to get into school—"

"For what?"

"Business." Playing with the ends of my dress, I continued, "I never had time to go to college. I want to go. I think I could learn a lot. It would help the—"

"Bella, you don't need to worry about that sort of thing. Like I said, marry right—"

"You want me to mooch off a man?" I interrupted, playing with the charcuterie board in front of me as I let my hair fall in front of my face, masking my annoyed flush.

"No, no. But if you get married, you won't have to stress about things all on your own."

"I like being stressed," I mumbled, pushing my hair back behind my ears and peering up at her. "I feel like I'm working hard when I'm stressed. Like I'm doing something real important. I've watched Dad pour over his work in his office all these years. I want to be like that, too."

"It's his job to do that, it's your job to—"

"Mom, it's 2019. I can be whoever I choose to be. No one plays by those rules anymore."

"And look where we are because of it. I bet there's more old people than babies in the world now because all these young girls want to go off and be 'independent.' "

With a shrug, I rolled my eyes and picked up the charcuterie board from the island and moved to place it on the dining room table. _Only the fanciest for our guest. Michael is her saving grace for me. He'll set me right for sure. _I chuckled to myself, amazed by how far out of her way she went today. _I must truly be a lost cause for her. What will she do when I hit my thirties, unmarried and without children? She may die of shock. _

"What are you giggling about?"

Biting down on my lip, I tried to hide my smile as I glanced over my shoulder at her. "Nothing. I'm impressed, Mom. You really went out of your way, today."

"He's an important guest. This is a great way to convince us all that you're not some sort of lesbian."

My eyebrows shot to my forehead. "What?"

"Well, I don't know, darling. With the way you hate men … being a feminist and all. Plus, look how you dress"—she waved her hands, gesturing up and down my figure as if it were the most horrid thing—"and on top of it all, the way you experimented with your best friend."

"Jessica. That was like one time."

She smirked. "So, I was right. It _did _happen."

Rolling my eyes, I traversed across the kitchen, grabbing a glass and an open wine bottle. I quickly pulled out the rubber quirk and poured myself a tall glass. After a long swig, I looked at her. "You do realize I'm bi, right?"

"What does that mean?" she asked, placing her hand on her hip as she sized me up.

"You have the internet, Mom. Look it up," I quipped before taking another swig of my drink.

Sometimes, I just had to rile her up. Get under her skin like she always borrowed beneath mine. With wide eyes and a grim expression, she peered at me. Eyes swept over me as her expression suggested, _Is this stranger really my daughter. _She always looked at me like that and whether I wanted to admit it or not, it got to me.

I was the overweight one. I was the unappealing one. I was the one with all of the problems and none of the solutions. It seemed that, no matter how hard I worked, no matter how much I learned, no matter what I did, it was never enough. I wasn't Rosalie. The beautiful, outgoing Rosalie that my mother clung to incessantly. Growing up, I never minded the lack of attention but now, it rubbed me the wrong way. I could laugh it off. With my wit, I could turn a put down into a laugh. However, inside, I wanted to burry myself deep within myself and hide in the shadows. Just for a while.

Growing up, she used to poke at my love handles. Squeeze the fat that was on my thighs but had missed my butt. Rose and I would go bra shopping together with her and she would praise my sister. When I would come out of the dressing room, she would giggle and poke at my breasts. They were tear-dropped and only really plump beneath the nipple. Now, I found them beautiful. With more confidence, I could stare at myself naked in the mirror. I started doing it as a teen. Then, it had been agonizing but as time passed, I learned to love what I saw. I wasn't perfect but I was adorable in a way. My pale skin, light freckles, brown eyes, curly hair, and wobbly bits became something endearing to me. Sometimes, I even thought I looked perfect.

However, around my Mom, I somehow become transported back in time to a moment when I didn't feel so confident. I itched in my skin around her. My feet would slide around my loafers as they began to sweat. My face was constantly flushed—my rosacea acting up around my neck, causing patches of redness. I shouldn't have to squirm around her. I shouldn't have to be less than who I was.

"How are my girls doing?"

Dad's voice warmed my spirit, causing me to perk up and brighten. I abandoned my drink on the counter and rushed across the kitchen, closing the distance between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him close. He was more than a father—he was my inspiration. Growing up, I knew I wanted to be just like him: hard working, stern but caring, gentle toward the people he loved. I inhaled against his shirt, smiling at the scent of cigars, liquorice, and peppermint.

"I'm good. Now." I smiled up at him, pulling away.

"And you?" he asked, peering over knowingly at my mother.

"Fine." Turning, she went back to her preparations.

"Come on," Dad said, nudging me as he peered over to his office—his single place of solitude.

He loved my mother—he had to, putting up with her all of these years—but I knew sometimes, he had to get away from her … _personality. _I believed part of him loved her abrasiveness; he loved attention more than he cared to admit at times. Growing up, I had thought it was impossible for them to be in love. Her face had been beet red every time they spoke and he was no better, the veins in his face trembling as he tried to control his emotions. I would peer from the stairs, watching them in the shadows, wondering when they would finally decide to separate. Then, other times, I would find her curled up on his lap, head resting on his shoulder as they discussed their days. Their relationship worked in a way I couldn't describe. Some people, despite their difference, just fit together like puzzle pieces. No explanation was needed.

Taking his hand, peering down at the way time and my mother had aged the skin, causing various spots and wrinkles, I walked with him to his study. _Does he know about Mom's intentions? Does he want this relationship, too? _When he looked my way, he saw _me_—unlike anyone else. Understanding me, his opinion mattered. I was the one person he connected with and denying him something made my knees shake. Especially something so easy.

"Don't think so hard on it, Bella," he said as he closed the office door, gesturing for me to sit on one of the leather seats across from his desk. "I know what your mother is thinking … She means well, but …"

"Why is she so desperate to see me married off? You'd think she was dying or something."

He snorted, grabbing a half-smoked cigar from his desk. Reaching back, he opened the window behind him, pushing his chair awkwardly toward it with his feet before lighting the cigar again. Pressing it against his lips, his entire body relaxed. The smoke rose and drifted out the window and his entire body slumped against the leather of his seat.

"Sorry, I love your mother but she's been stressing me out all morning." Chuckling, he ran a hand through his thinning brown hair.

I peered at him for a moment, cocking my head to the side as I took in his appearance. _What's different about him …? Somethings … _

A light bulb switched on in my mind and I snorted on a laugh. "Dad, did you use _Just for Men_ this morning?"

His eyes widened and he sat up in his chair. The relaxation he had found moments before disappeared in an instant.

"Why? Is it that noticeable?"

"It's sort of … dark …" I trailed off, squirming in my seat as I judged the mustache and head of hair that was a few shades too dark to seem natural.

"It was your mom's idea," he said, hiding a flush with his hand. He took another long drag from his cigar, angling his head toward the window to exhale the smoke. "I knew it was going to look ridiculous."

"It's not so bad," I consoled him. "It's just … is today really so important?"

"It is to your mother, I guess. She just wants what's best for you—what she _thinks _is best for you. I know she's … well, you know—difficult, I guess. But she just wants to see you happy."

"I am happy," I murmured, peering down at my hands. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think, Dad? Do you think I'm unhappy?"

"No, I don't think so. You smile too much for someone who's unhappy."

You could smile and be unhappy, too. Was I unhappy? Being faced with the questioned, I wondered. When I was surrounded by books, in my element, I couldn't imagine a person could be happier. It was when I was with other people, that I felt alone. Why was that? Why do we feel so small in crowds? Why did we feel so insignificant around other people? Or, was this just me? Beneath everything else, did I feel important? Did I feel happy?

_Yes. I do, don't I? I do feel happy. _

_ I do. _

_ I don't need anything else. _

_ I don't. _

"Do you think all of this is best for me?" I questioned, still glancing down at my hands.

"I think you should do what you want, Bells."

***************************************First Impressions****************************************

Rose's foot nudged mine, and I choked on my wine, wondering if the irritation I felt was slipping through in my tone. Michael peered over at me, not quite perplexed—honestly, there didn't seem to be much going on between those two large ears of his—before he took a drink of his wine, too. Mom, unlike the rest of us, laughed her head off. To anyone who didn't know her, they would think she was drunk.

"Anyway, I think the book is rather funny," he continued, prattling on about his comedic novel that was yet to be published. He was "shopping around" for publishers. After listening to him practically perform standup a foot away from me for thirty minutes, I wondered what sort of material he could possibly have in his book. "Everyone who has read it has complimented me. And those who haven't … well, I don't think they understand the artistic process. They don't understand what goes into creating a book. This book, is a sort of book no one can dislike." He smiled, face pink as he took another drink.

"How is that possible?" I asked before I could stop myself. "I've read hundreds of thousands of books, I bet, and I've come across many that I hated that other people praised. _Great Expectations _for instance. I couldn't even make it through that book on the first try. If it wasn't a school assign—"

"Do you know Denali Publishing?" he interrupted, leaning over in his seat with an expression that suggested whatever he said next would truly surprise me.

"Yeah. They're one of the biggest publishing companies. I see their name all over the place."

He beamed at this. "Well, Carmen Denali, CEO and founder of Denali Publishing, said I had 'true talent.' She read my book and gave me some suggestions … but, overall, I think she was very pleased with it."

I widened my eyes and tried to appear impressed without seeming blatantly sarcastic. Honestly, if he buttered anyone up the way he was buttering up my family, I could see why they would be impressed with him. There was something about his overly eager smile and disingenuous gaze that made me cringe in the seat across from him. _He looks like a leech. _

"That's wonderful." Mom leaned over my sister to pat him on the shoulder.

Rose grimaced before she hid her expression and peered over in my direction, smiling at me—eyes widening as her expression screamed, _get me away from these people! _I giggled and when different pairs of eyes shot in my direction, I controlled my expression and leaned back in my seat. _Thank God the rest of our sisters aren't here to witness this. _

"Isn't it? I never expected to hear such amazing feedback at first. She's too gracious. Too—"

"Bella writes, too," my Dad said, interrupting as he gestured to me with his fork.

I grimaced, deflating in my seat. Writing was a personal thing and I wasn't ready to share it with the world yet. Even my own family haven't read a single word. I had spoken about it every now and then—mainly to explain what I did all day outside of work. They wouldn't understand why I spent so many hours locked away otherwise. Reading and writing transported you into a different world—a different world I didn't want to share with anyone.

"What do you write, Bells?" he questioned, smiling at the use of my nickname.

My cheeks grew hot with irritation as I peered across the table at him. "Literary fiction."

"You seem so serious," he said, chuckling.

I shrugged, returning to my meal without giving him another glance.

"Bella has a lot on her shoulders," Rose chimed in.

"She does, doesn't she? She runs that little bookstore, right?"

"First Impressions," I grumbled, taking a bite of my mash potatoes.

"Yes, yes. 'First Impressions.' I remember now. Why'd you name it that?"

"I didn't," I replied, putting down my fork and reaching for my wine glass. After taking a long drink, finishing off the glass, I explained. "It was named 'First Impressions' because every book you pick up gives you a first impression. We see the author and the cover and get an idea in our head as to what the book is going to be like. We have expectations based off the initial impression. Some books live up to the expectation, some don't … some exceed it. It all depends. Every book is a new adventure."

"Interesting," he replied but his expression was blank, suggesting that he hadn't really listened to a single word.

_Was this what my mother wanted for me? Someone who doesn't care? Am I such a throwaway thing to her? _All my life, I had wondered what she thought of me and in a moment, I felt like my question had been answered.

**A/N: I know, I know. No Edward in this chapter. I just have to introduce a few characters and storylines before he pops up again. See you next update! **


	6. Chapter 6: A Handsome Stranger

**I've missed updating so much. Now that I'm back in college, I've been so busy—but it's also really exciting. I'm taking a full course load this semester and so far, my lowest grade is a 94% (thank God!). If you guys didn't already know, I actually stopped going to college a few years ago because of my depression. It got pretty severe and because of that, I didn't really see the point of continuing with my education. Now, however, I want to learn as much as possible. I'm so happy I didn't do anything too rash back then and I'm still here today. As cheesy as it sounds, fanfiction really changed my life—it always makes me so happy! I've been so sad being away from this. Hopefully from now on, I can find the time and motivation to update all the time. I've been working on a few pieces here and there, but I haven't posted anything because I want to finish what I already have up first. I also have been working on another book which is super exciting. Writing is such a fun hobby to get my mind off of things so I really want to thank you all for your support. I really hope I can go to the next meetup in Austin this year so I can hang out with you guys! I know my fellow fic writer friend Ciara is going and I really want to meet her so I hope I can save up enough money and next semester's textbooks aren't too expensive. Seriously, I'm so excited to get back into writing now that I've gotten an idea of how to balance my school schedule and my job with my hobbies! Love you guys! Please enjoy these updates. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! **

**Chapter 6: **

His gazes roamed over me in a way which made my entire body want to curl up into itself. Michael, who smacked his lips and whipped the perspiration from his flushed cheeks every time he spoke stood inches away as we traversed through the shopping center. My sisters—who had laughed at the thought of abandoning me—laughed to themselves a few feet away, sending snickers over their shoulders as their eyes danced between us. Rose, on the other hand, showed a bit of remorse behind her wickedly amused eyes, making me roll my own as I stared back at her.

"These are the best days—nice and sunny," Michael mused, smiling up at the sky in a way which caused all the lines beneath his chin to pucker together.

_Alone with me finally and he wants to talk about the weather? _

"It's something—"

"Carmen Denali always says that these are the days best spent outside and I couldn't agree more," he interrupted, acting as if he hadn't heard a word I had uttered.

Shrugging, I fell back a step, tired of watching his expression as he fumbled over the "great" Carmen Denali. The way his lips shook as he spoke her name—it seemed as if he could get off right in front of me. I doubted he would ever find another woman he could speak of the same way he spoke of her.

"She sounds like a wise woman."

"Of course, of course. I wish I could have half the—"

"Bella! Come look! Want to go in here?" Alice hollered, pointing toward a hipster shop with a grin.

Alice, enthusiastic about blowing through her small allowance then bolted into the store, nearly knocking over a woman and her younger daughter in the process. With eyes widening, my steps quickened, abandoning my companion in his daydream as I chased after my sisters. Alice didn't need to get kicked out of another store around town. Her behavior, while sometimes charming, tended to get on people's nerves. She would laugh it off, never caring what others thought—which, was something I admired about her at times. Other times, however, I wanted to explain the world didn't revolve around her. I knew she was young—only fifteen—and I knew I was probably just as annoying at that age. _Who wasn't? _I wasn't as loud, however, or as vibrant whenever I left my house. I had spent years pent up in my room, avoiding everyone as I become lost in the worlds manifested in different books.

"Alice do you really want to blow all of your money in one day?" I asked, breathless as I finally managed to catch up with them.

Three heads turned my way, all smiling to various degrees. The youngest smiled at me before dashing toward the sale section—the only spot she could realistically afford—and the second youngest's, Bree, eyes darted around for a moment before chasing after her sister, leaving me with the oldest of the three, Leah, who, like usual, looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than here.

"I think I'll go to the bookstore next door …" Leah began, fidgeting in her Mary Janes as she looked at her toes. "Do you think they'll be a while?"

"I don't know." I smiled, eyes darting toward Rose before answering, "Probably."

Leah peered over my shoulder for a moment, hesitant, before her eyes returned to me. "Do you think … Do you think Michael would want to go to the bookstore, too?"

"Michael?" I blanched. "I don't know … Do you want him to go, or something?"

She flushed, biting down on her lip before her eyes darted to her toes again. "I don't know. I just thought he might want to. I doubt he would like any of the stuff here. The guy's section … doesn't seem like his style."

The way she stumbled over her words made my brows raise. _Could she possibly like him? HIM? The man that makes my skin crawl … _

"Maybe you should stay here, Leah. If he doesn't like the store, I'm sure he'll say something."

"Why not let her go with him?" Rose interrupted, smiling at our younger sister. "It's not like Michael is a threat." She snorted, staring back at the shorter, round man. _What a marshmallow. _

"Come on, Rose. Why—" Hearing Alice's rambunctious laughter derailed my train of thought. Rolling my eyes at the volume of her voice, I sauntered toward the clearance section, eyes widening as I found a man standing a foot before her, playing with the edges of the sweater she was clutched to.

He was handsome—more than handsome. With broad shoulders, a muscular build, and a striking face, I couldn't turn away from him. He captivated me where I stood. Then, he looked at me. There was a kindness in his dark, brown eyes. Something that warmed me instantly. _ Is he even real? _Stepping forward, I felt like I was floating—tumbling into something new. Then, he smiled, thawing out every inch of me.

"If it's on sale, then it's mine. I just need to transfer some money—"

Her words paused as I reached her. Looking at me nervously, her hands stumbled over the garment in her hand, fidgeting as if she was debating whether or not she should shove it back on the rack. Biting down on the inside of her cheek, she smiled at me, a little skittish as she took a step toward the handsome stranger.

"Was my sister … bothering you?" I asked, pulling my gaze from him to raise a brow at her.

"No—no." His voice was rich. It was just like I had imagined it. "I was shopping for a cousin and she just happened to want the same sweater that I was going to gift. But it's no trouble," he finished, waving his hand dismissively.

"Alice …"

"What?" she asked, giggling as her eyes flashed between us. Her cheeks were flushed and her pulse vibrated in her neck as it always did when she was excited. Her eyes hovered over my expression for a moment before they met with the handsome stranger's eyes and stayed glued there. "If you really want it, you can—"

"You go ahead. It was meant for you, wasn't it?" He smirked and then, his eyes turned to me. They hovered there for a moment and I found myself leaning in, wanting to be nearer.

For a moment, I didn't know myself. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this way toward anyone—an instant spark; a connection that captured my attention. He had barely spoken a word and yet, I felt my entire body leaning into him. Rose hovered near me, noticing the signs as I noticed them myself. I felt her smiling as she looked at me. Her amusement seeped through her pores. I knew my sister better than anyone and now, she wanted to laugh—rarely, had she seen me so flustered. I pulled at the hem of my dress, balling up the fabric in my palms as I tried to meditate for a moment. I wanted to say something clever. Something witty. Of course, nothing like that came out of my mouth. Instead, I stumbled over words, rambled through sentences as I apologized for my sister. I only paused when the stranger began to laugh. Then, my face flushed and I took a step back. He watched my movement and took a step forward.

"It's no problem. Really. Like I said before, she was meant to have it. Honestly, I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm terrible when it comes to shopping. I just fumble around in department stores, usually. Waiting to run across someone who is kind enough to help me …" He smiled again and I blushed, continuing to play with the hem of my dress—continuing to find myself flustered and unrecognizable.

"You're not good at shopping?"

"Shopping? I'm okay, I guess. Shopping for women, I'm totally lost. I'm lost when it comes to women in general, I think."

"Lost? You don't strike me as a man who would be lost."

He smirked at this, chuckling to himself for a moment before responding. "You'd be surprised. I don't have much experience when it comes to women. I've been in the army, traveling around, surrounded by men since I was eighteen. And even when I'm around women, especially women as pretty as you and your sisters, I don't know what to say. I usually just embarrass myself."

"Well, you're not embarrassing yourself right now," Alice chimed in, grinning as she stepped closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. He stepped away, embarrassed, which made her eyes dance and her lips smirk. She always loved a "challenge"—so much so, that it made me cringe. She never knew when to quit. "You seem very experienced to me."

"Well," he said awkwardly, stepping away from our group and smiling, "I guess I've gotten better."

Bree, always wanting to follow her younger sister's lead, chimed in, too. "Being cute helps."

He laughed; a bit nervous as his eyes darted to meet mine. "I don't think I've been called 'cute' before." He grinned at me. "I don't think a lot of men enjoy being called 'cute.' "

"My sisters"—Alice and Bree began to giggle as Leah looked as if she wanted to sink into the floor—"just like to tease. I'm sorry. They're just teenagers." Shooting them a pointed look, I added, "_Annoying _teenagers."

"They're not too bad."

We smiled at each other and the moment became heavy. Our eyes connected and suddenly, I felt like one of the heroines from the many paperback romance novels I had clustered around my bed. With a flushed face and shifting feet, I wondered if I had ever felt like this before around a man. I felt eyes all over my body, shooting from all different directions, and my flush deepened. We were being watched. We were being watched and, for a moment, I didn't even care. I wanted to soak in the feelings I wasn't used to.

Rose coughed and my eyelids fluttered. Quickly, I descended back down to reality and took a moment to clearly look at the man across from me. His tanned skin was flushed and his eyes were wide and expressive. I'm sure my expression matched his. Biting down on the inside of my cheek, I tried not to smile too broadly. I tried not to look too flustered and unhinged. However, I was certain that was impossible now. When you're moved like this, you lose all control. You slip into something different and unrecognizable.

_How could I become so invested so quickly? I don't even know his name. And here I am … falling to pieces. _

"I'm Bella." The words rushed out, slurring together. I paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself sooner. I'm Bella and this is my sister Rose, my sister Leah, my sister Bree, and, my youngest sister, Alice."

I cringed at the sound of my voice, wishing I could come across as graceful rather than a bumbling mess. He didn't seem to mind, though. He flashed me a bright smile before his eyes moved across our little group. He nodded at each sister, silently acknowledging them, before turning his gaze back to me.

"You guys are great. I wish I had siblings …" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"You don't have anyone?" Alice asked, concerned as she continued to press toward him.

Another awkward chuckle escaped him as he noticed the distance between him and the younger girl. He took another step away, obviously hoping she wouldn't follow. To my surprise, she didn't. Instead, she swayed on her feet and stared longingly at him. Something that would be embarrassing to watch if I hadn't done it myself moments before. _Who knew Alice and I could ever have something in common. _

"Well, I had a family I was sort of close to growing up but we grew apart. I guess we don't have anything in common anymore."

"That's a shame," I mused. "It's nice to have someone who knows you well."

"Well, he did. I had a man who I once thought of as my brother but—" his words stopped and he smiled, melancholy as he shook his head. "Well, let's not get into that. I'm Jacob, by the way. I'm glad I ran into you all today. It feels like I'm having a strange streak of luck."

"Luck?" I asked, finding myself gravitating toward him.

"I just got a promotion and now I'm running into a hoard of beautiful women." He grinned at me, never breaking eye contact. "I would consider that pretty lucky."

"You should stick with us today, then. We were just—"

"Oh, Bella, there you are! I was looking for you," Michael said as he rushed into the sales room, being the bucket of cold water which I needed but definitely didn't want.

"Hey … we missed you," I responded with forced enthusiasm.

I heard Jacob chuckle beneath his breath, causing my eyes to dart toward him. We shared a smile. Eye contact had a way of feeling more intimate than anything else. Once it was shared between two people, there was a new understanding—a new feeling of closeness. It didn't matter if you knew someone for five minutes or five years—there was an intimacy about sharing a few seconds together.

"I was wondering around the store. I guess I didn't hear your voices." Michael spoke, but no one listened. I guess he was used to this behavior because he continued on as if everyone was intrigued. I continued to watch Jacob as Michael rambled. So much so, I felt sort of guilty for the clueless man at my side. Michael was boisterous and out of touch enough to make Jacob cringe. Despite this, he never moved away. We continued to gravitate toward each other, ignoring the annoyance together.

"Michael," I said, interrupting him before he could get too much deeper into his topic. _Every topic seemed like something he was completely clueless about. _"I think Leah really wanted your help finding a few books in the store next door. She doesn't know what to read next."

"Why don't you go with her, Bella? You do own a bookstore," Rose interrupted, teasing Leah and me.

"She wants your help specifically, Michael," I pressed. Michael, being Michael, straightened up at this, smiling to himself as his imagination seemed to run wild. _I'm so sure he's praising himself again. Like he needs more praise. If only we could all have his sort of confidence. If we could all be so deluded. _

"I'd be glad to help your sister."

My eyes darted to Leah, who was flushed and nervous. She had never really showed any interest in men in the past. She had always been too wrapped up in her studies and attempts at being musical. Although she annoyed me at times—she was more judgmental than anyone her age—I appreciated the fact that she tried to be different. She didn't want to blend in with her sisters. She always wanted to prove herself. And she was smart—far more than anyone gave her credit for. She was smart and giving when she wanted to be. At eighteen, she was awkward and still didn't know herself. She fumbled through sentences and blushed more than anyone I had ever seen. Somehow, I knew she would find herself one day. And when she did, she would be quite the force to be reckoned with.

Stepping forward, Leah moved beside Michael, avoiding his gaze as she smiled at the ground. He looked at me once more, seemingly proud of himself as he guided my sister out of the shop. Rose giggled to herself before stepping away, too.

"I'm going to look around. I'll leave you guys to it." Her eyes darted between Jacob and me before she added, "Come one Alice—Bree—I'll get you something, too. I know you're both low on cash and I just got a bonus check."

"Really?" Alice asked, perking up as she dropped the sweater back on the sales table. Pulling on Bree's hand, she casted a look over her shoulder. Jacob met her gaze before almost rolling his eyes at her exuberance. "We'll see you around, Jacob. Don't be a stranger."

Once they were out of ear shot Jacob smiled at me, bumping his shoulder against mine as we stared after the trio. "They're really … something." He chuckled.

"Rose is great but the rest of my sisters … I guess I'm not being fair. They're younger than me and God knows I was probably just as annoying when I was that age."

"Were you really?"

Sighing, I admitted. "No. I was probably too serious. I read all the time and studied. I was boring."

"You don't seem boring to me."

"Really? I think I'm just as boring now as I've always been."

"No. Definitely not boring."

Seconds passed as we stayed silent, smiling at each other as we swayed back and forth on our feet. I felt like I was a teenager again. Or at least, this was how I imagined a teenager in love would feel. I had never experienced love, or even a crush, when I was younger. I had been too wrapped up in everything which was fictional. Fiction was the escaped I always wanted from everything else. I could picture myself in different scenarios without having to ever feel hurt. Having emotions in real life had always been daunting to me. This new development was making my heart race.

"Want to check out the other shops with me? I still need to find something for my cousin. She's probably around your age, I think. You'd be a big help."

"Sure." My response was so quick that my blush deepened. _When had I ever been so eager about anything? _"I'll help however I can." _God, I sound lame. _

He didn't seem to mind how needy I sounded. He smiled at me, dreamy as he gently guided me out of the small shop. Normally, I wouldn't walk off with a stranger—I had seen too many episodes of Dateline NBC for that—but something about Jacob made me feel like I could trust him. Strangely, I felt like I had known him for a long time.

"Have you always lived here?" I asked as we walked. My lips felt frozen as I spoke but I ignored the chilly weather, thankful to be walking with him.

"No, not always. My family moved around a bit before we settled down. I had been really young so I don't remember a lot of it. My mother died when I was a baby and after that, it was just me and my dad. Us against the world." He laughed quietly to himself. His eyes were sad as he spoke. "My dad worked for a family who lived around here—in the more expensive side of town. We stayed with them and that family quickly became like my family. There was a boy around my age and we played together all the time. He was—Well, he was like my brother, I guess. We knew everything about each other. We always stood up for each other no matter what."

I brushed my fingers along his arm, alarmed by the sound of sadness in his tone. The corners of his mouth twitched and he smiled, looking at me with eyes that were soft and grateful. While I barely knew him at all, I sensed his smile was fake. He didn't want to appear weak. What man did? Showing emotions to someone you barely knew was always daunting.

"You make it sound like … Well, you make it sound like something changed?"

"Something did change. He changed. After his father died … he was like a different person. I guess that's to be expected. Maybe I'm being too hard on him."

"Maybe you're not."

"Death changes people, though. You never know how people will react when they lose someone close. It really changed him. We used to laugh together, spend all of our time—"

His lips stopped moving, as did the rest of him. I nearly ran into him, missing him slightly as I stumbled to a stop at his side. He stared ahead with wide eyes and a guarded expression. My gaze hovered over his face, concerned, before I finally tore my eyes away to catch a glimpse of what he was staring at. Edward stood a few feet away with an expression just as guarded. His eyes were dark as they roamed between us. His jaw was clenched, causing his cheeks to appear even more prominent. His entire being seemed to grow. He was barely taller than Jacob but due to his heavy presence, he seemed to loom over him. So focused on his demeanor, it took me a few moments to realize Emmett was standing beside him.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" Emmett boomed, stepping forward to engulf me in a quick hug.

"I'm shopping with my sisters." I couldn't help but smile at him. Emmett was a ball of positive energy.

"Nice!" He peered over my shoulder before looking around.

Softening, my smile grew. "Rose is shopping with our other sisters. She's basically babysitting them so I'm sure she'd be psyched to see you."

"We have to get going," Edward interrupted in a harsh monotone.

"Come on. Let's just visit for a second—"

"Nice seeing you again," Edward interrupted before throwing a pointed look at his friend.

I rolled my eyes, unable to help myself. _"Nice seeing you again." He makes it sound like I'm sitting here pulling teeth. He couldn't sound enthusiastic about something if he tried. _"Nice seeing you guys again, too." My eyes roamed to Jacob, finding him just as guarded as he was moments before. He was staring at Edward. Blatantly staring at him. His brows drew together and his expression tightened. Forcing myself to look away, I turned to Edward, judging his expression, too. _They knew each other. They knew each other really well. _"I wish you didn't have to go so soon," I continued in a daze, too troubled by what I was seeing to really focus.

Emmett, beside himself, stepped back and rejoined his friend, appearing just as lost as I felt. "Tell Rose I said hi." His gaze continued to shoot between Edward and me, obviously trying to understand his friend's odd reaction. "I need to text her. I really want to see her again."

"Haven't you texted her all morning?"

He flushed at my question as his shoulders dropped a little. "Yeah but seeing her is different."

"I'll tell her." Edward turned on his heel and walked away without saying another word. I watched after him silently for a moment before I turned my attention back to Emmett. He seemed lost, staring after his friend too before he turned back to me with an apologetic gaze. "See you around, Emmett." I tried to sound friendly, not wanting to seem phased by his asshole friend.

"Yeah. See you." He forced a smile before rushing after his friend.

"That was weird," I commented, turning back to Jacob.

He was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say as he stared at the space in which Edward had occupied moments before.

"That was him," he uttered, still staring at the empty concrete.

"Who?"

"The guy I grew up with. That was him."

My eyes widened before I took a step toward him, resting my hand on his shoulder as I wanted to provide him with whatever comfort I could. "Edward … was your friend?" My mind couldn't commute. I couldn't imagine Edward having anyone. His relationship with Emmett was also a mystery to me. I couldn't comprehend someone wanting to spend time with him. _Who could possibly tolerate someone so insufferable? _

"Used to be my friend. Used to be. Now … Now, we're like strangers. Maybe worse than that, I don't know. Something in him changed, though. He wasn't always like this. He used to be cool. We used to be so similar. Seeing him now … it's a shock, for sure."

"I can't imagine him ever being cool. I haven't known him very long, but already I think he's like the biggest asshole I've ever met."

Jacob laughed at this, throwing his head back and relaxing. "He really is, isn't he? God, he didn't used to be that way at all. He used to be really cool and down to earth. It was pretty impressive, actually. Someone so privileged being so humble and easy to talk to. If you had met him back then, you probably would have never been able to guess how rich he was. Most of the time, he looked and acted just like everyone else. His sister was cool back then, too …" he trailed off, shaking his head at the memory.

"I forgot he had a sister. I wonder what he's like as an older brother." I shuddered at the idea of being that close to him.

"He's a good brother." Jacob shrugged, smiling softly at me. "Even I can admit that. He's really good to Renesmee. He's always looked out for her. She must be … I think she's like seventeen now. He's kind of controlling over her but their parents are dead. I guess it makes sense."

"I didn't know …"

"Still, being an orphan isn't an excuse to be an asshole. He's just a controlling person. It's his way or no way. I'm an orphan, too. You'd think we'd get along. When my dad died, his dad became like a father to me. Edward really became like a brother. His father always took care of me and made sure I never wanted for anything. When he passed away, he left me a third of his money in the will and guess what Edward did?"

I shook my head, unable and unwilling to guess.

"He sued. I ended up getting nothing. Not a penny. I was heartbroken. Not because of the money, though. The money didn't matter. It was just that—well, it's like the money was all I had left of him. He felt like my dad and when he died, it was like that relationship never existed. It was as if he hadn't cared for me as his own son. Edward didn't need the money. He was successful in his own right and had his own share. His sister had plenty, too. I guess they're just … God, I don't know if they're greedy or if they just wanted to watch me suffer. I had cried to him. I hated crying and I had gone to Edward's office one day and cried my eyes out. It had been embarrassing. I'm embarrassed right now even talking about it."

He looked at me and I looked back. My heart broke as I took in his tired eyes and hopeless expression. _How could a human do this to another human? How could they leave them so broken and alone? How could Edward be so heartless? _

"Don't be embarrassed. It's all right to feel."

"I know, I know. I just feel like I should be stronger than this by now. You'd think after being through so much—"

"You are strong. You're dealing with it, right. I know we just met, but anyone could tell that much."

He smiled at this, brushing against me as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." Chuckling to himself, seeming embarrassed, he shook his head. "You really are something, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're pretty amazing. Most people wouldn't be able to meet Edward's gaze like that. So many people are afraid of him, I think. It wasn't always like that, of course. But the man he is today … I don't know. He just really intimidates people. No one really likes him. He has his staff and a few friends, but outside of that, he has no one. Honestly, I think his friendships are even pretty shallow. It's like mutually convenient for them to all get together. If he was poor with that personality, he wouldn't make it."

"Some people don't care about money. I don't. That's why I can see him for who he really is."

"Yeah." Jacob smiled. "You're different. A lot of women would have left me to chase after him, I'm sure."

I snorted. "I can't imagine that. I've met him a few times and like I said before, he's an asshole. Totally insufferable. Sure, he's attractive, I guess. I can say that objectively. And sure, he's successful. But his personality … He's just so ugly inside. I've never seen someone so privileged and filled with so much pride."

Jacob laughed at this. "God, you seem to know him a lot better than I thought. My apologizes."

"My sister is dating his best friend. The one I just talked to. Emmett's wonderful. Honestly, I don't understand their friendship. They both seem like complete opposites."

"Edward can be kind when he wants to be. When it benefits him." Jacob paused, turning to face me. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"It's just … I mean, I'm not telling you what to do or anything—"

"Just say it. I don't mind."

"You should stay away from him. He's not a nice guy. Really. He screws people over constantly."

"I wasn't planning on spending any time with him. Like I said, I think he's insufferable."

"Good." Jacob smiled, relaxing at my reassurance. "I just think you're a great girl and I don't want to see you hurt. He's self-serving. He lies about everything—"

"Can we not talk about him anymore?" I interrupted. "I'd rather hear about you. You're a lot more interesting to me."

Jacob smirked. His cockiness made my heart speed up. It was something I didn't know I was attracted to. He was so soft and self-conscious some moments, and so sure of himself the next. I wanted to know every inch of him. Blushing, I dropped my gaze. Surprising me, he reached out and gently grasped my chin with his fingers, tilting my head up until I met his gaze.

"Actually, I've got to get going. I didn't realize what time it was. I guess I just got lost in our conversation. Want me to walk you back to your sisters?"

"No, no. You go ahead. I guess I got kind of lost, too."

He smiled at this, playfully bumping against me. "Hey, give me your phone."

"What for?"

He laughed. "What for? I want to program in my number. If that's cool?"

_God, I'm an idiot. Smooth, Bella. Really smooth. _

"Sorry," I mumbled before I fumbled through my purse. Finding my smartphone, I unlocked it and opened my contacts before passing it to him with a nervous hand. "Here you go."

He quickly programmed his number and then shot a quick text. Peering up at me, he gave me a flirty smile before handing me my phone back.

"Let's keep in touch," he said, stepping back with a grin. "I think you're interesting. Beautiful and interesting."

Before I could say anything else, he took off down the street, swaggering down the sidewalk before disappearing into the park garage at the end of the block. Smiling to myself, I unlocked my phone and opened his message.

_Hey, beautiful. I hope we can keep in touch. Talking with you really makes me forget about everything else._

I stared at the message for a few minutes before dropping my phone back into my purse. For the first time in my life, my heart raced for a man and I had no idea how to deal with it.

**A/N: UUUUGGGGHHHHHH. This was so painful to write. I know it sounds silly, but I HATE writing Bella and Jacob scenes. They're so difficult and I spent this entire chapter wanting to get back to Edward. Thankfully, he'll be the main part of the next chapter. See you all next update! **


End file.
